The Island
by srp2017
Summary: Tom and Sasha discover a family on an island off the East Coast. The family has a personal connection for Mike. Post Season 5. AU
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a Tom/Sasha story to begin with but will become Mike-centric within just a few chapters. It is post-Season 5, so there are spoilers for that!

 **The Island**

Chapter 1

Tom and Sasha had sailed all over, sometimes with the kids, sometimes not. It was relaxing and easy for them. They had both retired after the Nathan James sunk and Tavo was killed. They kept in touch with friends when they were in port, but the seclusion of the sailboat helped both. They were currently sailing off the outer banks of North Carolina, until a storm caused them to make port at an island that Tom believed had been abandoned since the Red Flu.

"There are buildings here but no one around that I can see." Tom stated as they tied the sailboat to the dock.

"We are going to need to find someplace to resupply. What is this island?" Sasha asked.

"Hatteras. It was quiet before the Flu but now its almost spooky. What's weird is there is a light on in that house. I'm going to check it out." Tom stated. He had pointed at an old plantation type mansion. At one point, it had been a beautiful house, now it needed a coat of paint and some repairs. Just as they began their walk, a young woman rode up on a beautiful horse. She was riding bare back and her hair was wildly blowing around. She was probably twenty.

"Who are you? No one has been around in years." The young woman asked as she got off her horse.

"My name is Tom and this Sasha. There's a storm coming in and we needed to make port for a bit, resupply. We stumbled upon this island and thought it was abandoned." Tom replied. Sasha had noticed the way the young woman narrowed her eyes at them. For some reason, it reminded her of Mike Slattery.

"You are welcome to stay here during the storm, but we don't have much in the way of supplies. We catch enough food to get us by. No extras. That storm is blowing up, so you might as well follow me." The young woman stated and then began walking towards the mansion. She wasn't even leading the horse. He was following them like a puppy would have.

"How many people are here?" Sasha asked.

"Me, my mom, my younger sister, Hannah and the twins, Mia and Hunter. We've been here since the Red Flu. Fled a safe zone in Virginia, Deer Park. Been here since." The young woman told them. Tom had a weird look on his face and he was searching the girls face. She had noticed and apparently had didn't have a subtle bone in her body. "What's your deal?" The girl asked.

"I…Deer Park? Virginia? What's…your…name?" Tom asked. Sasha was looking at him suspiciously.

"Ella Slattery. What's yours?" Nora asked, and Tom stopped in his tracks. Sasha knew immediately that the wild haired girl was Mike's oldest daughter. Mike had given up looking for them years before but had not moved on.

"Ella? Do you remember me? Tom Chandler?" Tom asked. The girl was surveying Tom and finally nodded.

"I remember but you look totally different. I…didn't think you all were alive." Ella said sadly.

"Your dad and I are famous. We brought the cure home. How did you not know?" Tom asked.

"We don't have a TV or radio, and no one ever comes here. Mom goes onto the mainland to sell shrimp and crabs and buy groceries, but she doesn't ask questions. I don't think she wanted to know if Dad had died. She's…we all have really missed him." Ella explained.

"Does this horse always follow you like this? I was around horses when I was young, but I've never seen one do this." Sasha asked.

"Yeah. Spot thinks he's a dog. He'll go to the barn once we get to the house. Puts himself in his stall and everything." Ella stated.

"Did you train him?" Tom asked.

"Kind of. He was wild when we got here, and I just started working with him. There are other wild horses here too. Hannah has one too but she's older and doesn't get out of the barn like Spot does." Ella explained.

"That's amazing. So, how do you guys…eat?" Tom asked.

"Mom and I catch shrimp and crabs. We only keep what we can eat and sell or barter the rest. In exchange, we get groceries. We really don't have any bills. Mom always comes up with what we need. I don't know how. She also home schools Hannah and the twins. She would like for me to go to college but are there any open? How many people are out there?" Ella asked.

"Uh…have you been off this island at all?" Tom asked.

"No. Mom has always feared another outbreak. She keeps us here and when she goes to the mainland, she tries to avoid people, so she doesn't bring anything back." Ella explained. Tom nodded, there had been a lot of people like Christine, able to seclude themselves and their families and the feared human contact for fear of another outbreak. The government thought they were crazy, but it worked. People were still coming out of the woodwork, almost seven years after the fact.

"Where are we going? That was the house." Sasha asked.

"Down on the other side. Its where the best crabs are. It's also where Mom is." Ella told them. The horse had trotted off to a barn and walked inside. As they walked down the hill; Tom noticed the dock area. If the house and barn looked rough, the dock on that side was in perfect condition. There was a patio table set up next to it and three kids were sitting at it with books and papers. Tom noticed a now gray-haired woman closer to the water wearing fishing get up. She looked completely haggard. The last seven years had not been easy on any of them.

"Ella, you're back. I need help lifting this." Christine stated, not even looking up. Tom nodded at Ella and walked to Christine. It wasn't until Christine saw Tom's hands helping her lift the tub full of shrimp that she looked up.

"Oh…my God. How? Mike…is he alive?" Christine asked with tears in her eyes. Tom was completely speechless. He and Darian and Mike and Christine had been best of friends. Mike was closer then a brother and so he had been close to Christine as well. To see her so tired and worn hurt.

"Yes. He is." Sasha answered simply. Christine looked at her for a moment and then back at Tom.

"Darian? The kids?" Christine asked. Tom had sat the tub back down on the table. Ella had sat down at the table and both she and Hannah were listening intently.

"Darian didn't make it. The kids are good. In school in St. Louis." Tom answered.

"There's…schools?" Christine asked as she looked towards her kids. Tom had to smile because he could see her start daydreaming.

"Yes. Things are…slowly getting back to normal." Tom assured her.

"And Mike…you said he was alive. I would guess…he's moved on?" Christine asked quietly, not wanting the kids to hear.

"No. He…just couldn't. I…he had been out on a date with Andrea Garnett. Just one and then she was killed. That was two years ago. He's been retired since the James sunk. He and I both retired." Tom told her.

"I'm…so far behind." Christine told him. Sasha had stepped away and was talking to the kids and Tom had gently pulled Christine away, closer to the dock.

"Okay, I am going to sum seven years up in less then five minutes. Mike will give you the details. Our weapons test to the Arctic was a cover up. We had a scientist on board who eventually found the cure for the Red Flu. We found the next-in-line to be President in Florida, got him to St. Louis after taking out some Immunes. He was swore in. I become CNO and Mike become Captain of the James. Doctor Scott had been killed, along with several members of our crew. Mike and the crew were sent to Asia to start distributing the cure but somehow the Chinese President developed chemical warfare that rendered the cure useless. A lot of people died, and some pirates took Mike, and a few others as POW's. They were rescued and eventually the Chinese President was killed. What we didn't know was that he had been working with some of our government who wanted to take over. There was almost a coup, but we got it stopped. My kids were taken hostage in the process and my dad was killed. By the time it was said and done; I retired. Took the kids to Greece and settled down. The same disease that killed so many jumped kingdoms. It infected the plant world and people were starving. Mike was tasked with finding seeds there were disease resistant. In the process he got stabbed. We eventually got the seeds back, made way for the US. When we got back, I had rejoined, and we were both promoted to four-star Admirals. We had one more fight with a Hitler like dictator in Colombia, named Tavo. Several more of the original crew were maimed or killed. He had caused an attack in Mayport, Florida. Think Pearl Harbor. That's where Andrea was killed. I really don't think anything happened between Mike and her. They were friends. One date. Mike has missed you all like crazy. After the James sunk, they wanted one of us to run for President. Neither of us want that. Mike is currently renting a hunting cabin on a lake. In southern Missouri. He keeps tabs on the kids for me when they are at school. Sasha and I sail. We had to make port, partly for supplies but because there is a tropical depression coming in—" Tom continued but Christine began hauling in nets off the side of the dock.

"Thanks for the update and I will give you mine, but I need to get these nets in, and the hurricane shutters on the windows up at the house. I understand if you don't want to help but I need to get busy." Christine told him. She had gestured at the kids and they all jumped up and were doing various things.

"I'll help you." Tom stated.

"Is your boat on the ocean side? You need to bring it around. Otherwise you won't have a boat anymore." Christine instructed. Tom looked at Sasha and she nodded.

"Can I put it in your dock and stay here?" Tom asked.

"Of course. But you need to get moving. Go to the north and there is an inlet. You'll be able to sail through that. Brings you right here." Christine showed him a map and Tom nodded.

"Alright, while I do that, I am also going to call Mike. The twins?" Tom asked.

"They are his. I was pregnant with them when you all left. When he called, I was so stressed because of Lucas, I thought it was just…nerves; you know. Then I started gaining weight. Ella delivered them." Christine explained.

"I see. I wasn't questioning if they were his. I just needed to give him some details." Tom told her.

"I see. Well, if he wants to come here that is fine. He is welcome. I don't want to leave this island and I want the kids here." Christine stated.

"I am sure he will be on the next plane out. Christine, this is Sasha. She and I dated before Darian. We are…together." Tom made the introduction and the two women shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Christine said as she went back to work.

"We will be back in a bit. I will help with this and those shutters when I get back." Tom told her, and Christine nodded. He was shocked at how hard the kids and she were working. What they were doing was back-breaking. Sasha and he began the walk back to the sailboat, approximately a mile. They were quiet. Tom wasn't sure how he was going to explain things to Mike. They got the sailboat headed towards the inlet and Tom made his call. Mike didn't always have reception at his cabin, if he bothered answering the phone. On the third ring, Mike answered.

 _"What!?" Mike asked._

 _"Your caller ID must not be working because you are generally more cordial." Tom teased._

 _"You are calling off a sat phone so no. Everything okay?" Mike asked. His tone had changed into a much friendlier tone._

 _"Yes and no. Sasha and I are sailing off the outer banks, North Carolina. There's a tropical depression coming in and I…" Tom started._

 _"I can't help. I wish I could but I'm in Missouri." Mike stated. He was known for his grumpiness. He had always been happy-go-lucky but being alone; his grief was starting to affect him. Tom was thrilled that would be ending._

 _"Actually, I have help. In the form of your wife and kids." Tom stated. Mike had gulped several times and Tom knew he was fighting emotions._

 _"I…how?" Mike asked. Tom could hear him shuffling around and knew he was probably throwing his few possessions in a suitcase._

 _"I don't know a lot of details. Christine had to get her shrimp and crabs secured before the storm. Ella told me that she got the kids to this island, Hatteras when they fled the safe zone. No one is here, and Christine has managed to completely seclude herself and the kids. They've had basically no contact for the past seven years and Christine would go to mainland to sell her items. She didn't let the kids off the island for fear of the next outbreak. Honestly didn't know there had been a cure, or anything. Mike, she is refusing to leave the island. You will have to come here. And there is something else." Tom told him. Sasha had thrown him an encouraging look._

 _"What?" Mike asked. Tom could hear a zipper zipping in the background._

 _"She was pregnant with twins. When Lucas died, she thought it was nerves. Didn't know until after you called. She got them here and Ella delivered them. A boy and girl. Mia and Hunter. I didn't ask but she assured me that they are yours." Tom stated. He had heard Mike's gasp and then a soft chuckle._

 _"Damn right they are. This is Christine we're talking about. Are they…okay?" Mike asked._

 _"Seem to be. I have only really talked to Ella, but they seem okay. Hard-workers. She and Hannah are tough girls. I think they could outwork me. She has a wild horse trained like a dog. He literally followed us around like a puppy." Tom told him._

 _"Alright. You said Hatteras, right? I will be there, drive time from here. Is there a ferry?" Mike asked._

 _"I would assume. Somehow Christine gets to the mainland. It might be a hired ferry though. Not scheduled. I can ask her for sure. I will keep my sat phone on me and Sasha and I are staying through the storm and will stay until you get here." Tom assured him._

 _"Good, that was my next question. Alright, I am driving straight through. I would say twelve to fourteen hours. Storm should pass by then." Mike stated._

 _"Should. They will be fine. And please, I've driven with you. I would say ten." Tom joked._

 _"I have a dog and she needs breaks. C'mon, Sadie." Mike told him, also apparently talking to the dog._

 _"Since when?" Tom asked._

 _"A couple weeks. She found me and was a stray. I kind of like her a little." Mike told him._

 _"I see. Well, I will forewarn Christine that you are bringing a dog home. Drive safe and call me when you get close." Tom said._

 _"I will. Take care of them, please? I know they've been there all by themselves but…just take care of them?" Mike begged._

 _"You know I will, brother." Tom said before he hung up. Christine's dock was coming into sight and he began the preparations._

As soon as he got to the dock, Christine began helping him tie things up. She had obviously been through a few storms. Sasha and the kids were nowhere in sight and Tom was worried.

"Where are Sasha and the kids?" Tom asked.

"Up at the house, pulling water in case we lose electricity. I have solar panels and they are great until it storms. The generator only lasts so long. So, did you talk to Mike?" Christine asked nervously.

"I did. He is on his way. He's driving. Says twelve to fourteen hours. Is there a ferry?" Tom asked.

"Yes. I don't know when they'll run after the storm. They generally stop once a week." Christine assured him. There were a lot of details that Tom was intrigued about but kept his questions to a minimum.

"Okay, well if they don't come out here, I will go get Mike in the boat. We will just park his truck. Oh, he does know about the twins and seems happy. And he has managed to adopt a stray dog. He is bringing her along." Tom explained, and Christine laughed.

"The kids will be thrilled with that. They've wanted a dog. We have horses that think they are dogs. Alright, all done. Now, up to the house." Christine stated as they left the dock and made their way up to the house, approximately a mile inland.

"I have to wonder about this house?" Tom asked.

"Near as I can tell, it was abandoned. I've done a land claim and am the proud owner. It needs some work, but the inside is good. Structure and roof are sound. Just needs paint. The land claims here require you to work the property for two years. I've done that, and the kids seem to love it. Course, the twins don't know anything else. Ella might like to go to the mainland, but Hannah is a homebody and Ella would have to leave the horses. Works for me. Does Mike know I won't leave?" Christine asked.

"He knows. Seems okay with it." Tom assured her.

"Good. I love this place." Christine stated as they walked up on the front porch.

"It is endearing. Alright, we'd better get to work. The wind is changing." Tom said as he followed Christine and began securing shutters. The upstairs windows had shutters that pulled down and could be secured from inside. Downstairs windows were exterior. Tom was surprised at how well built the house was. "This place is amazing. Whoever built this knew what they were doing." Tom stated.

"This house has stood through many storms. Far enough away and high enough up that storm surges aren't an issue. Hannah loves history and she did a research project on it. It was built by an 1900th century Navy Admiral for his family. He was brilliant. It has been modernized since, but you can see the history in the house and I don't want to take that away. Its kind of reminded me of Mike. The living area has a wall with ship-lap, from his last ship. I love looking at all the dings on the wood." Christine said with a smile. Tom understood why she wanted to stay on the island and knew Mike would grow to love it as much as she did.

 **Alright, a little different then my others! Thanks to Dex87 for letting me run with my idea that I had originally given her! Please review. And side note, I know nothing about shrimps and crabs and so that it not going to be the main part of the story other then noting that is how Christine has supported her family.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Island**

Chapter 2

The storm was raging. Tom and Sasha had both endured bad storms on the water but knowing they were surrounded by water was disconcerting at best. Christine had moved the kids into the living area. For the house being two hundred years old, it was open concept and had been renovated. There were some original touches though and the ship-lap wall was fascinating. There were all kinds of dings and Tom finally asked Hannah about it.

"When I did my research project I learned, Admiral Carpenter found this island by accident. He had just won a sea battle against the enemy, but his ship was badly damaged. They made port here because they couldn't go any further. The ship-lap is from those repairs. He liked it so well here that he brought his wife and kids back here once he retired. They had like ten kids; hence the big house." Hannah explained. Even the twins had been enthralled with the story.

"And that is where the similarity ends. No ten kids here." Christine joked.

"I couldn't imagine having that many." Sasha agreed.

"I've had five and that is enough. Hannah, tell them about her." Christine told her.

"They had known each other since they were little, and he was two years older then her. His name was John and hers was Mary Catherine. They married when she was fourteen and she had their first baby when she was fifteen, had a baby every two years. They had thirteen kids but three died before they were five. Normal in the mid-1800s. Their kids all grew up and moved on. Admiral Carpenter died in the 1870s in his sixties and she followed three months later. Their headstone is on the island, along with the three kids that died. On her side, it says she died of a broken heart." Hannah told them.

"Sounds like quite the love story." Sasha stated.

"It is. Their kids become doctors, lawyers, judges, a state senator, teachers, two of the sons were in the Navy. I don't know what happened to their descendants, but it is a fascinating story." Christine finished.

"Sounds like. I think I remember reading about Admiral Carpenter from when I was in Academy. He was a maritime legend. Brilliant tactician. He wasn't so good at morale within his crew, but they respected him. I remember reading about his sense of humor and wit. Now that I think of it, Mike is a lot like him. And Chris, didn't you guys know each other growing up?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. And I am two years younger then him. We did not get married when I was fourteen though. I was eighteen. Girls, don't get any ideas." Christine teased her older daughters.

"There are some very interesting parallels. How ironic that Mike, an Admiral, will be…living in the same house as Admiral Carpenter." Sasha stated.

"Mom, can I go get my book for Sasha to read?" Hannah asked.

"Go ahead. It is going to be an early night, so we can conserve the electricity. Tom and Sasha, I couldn't air out your room, but the door is open. Sorry if it is musty. The sheets and blankets are clean. There is an attached bathroom. Has everything you'll need." Christine told them as they all stood up. They had been sitting on the living room floor, sharing a bowl of popcorn.

"I'll take them up and grab that book from my room." Hannah offered, and Tom and Sasha followed her up the staircase. The woodwork was amazing, and Sasha traced it with her fingers. The bedroom was at the top of the stairs and was beautiful. It had a four-poster bed and French Doors that led to a second story deck. There were shutters over the French Doors, but it would be a beautiful view when the storm cleared.

"It's a beautiful room. I can't believe this is a two-hundred-year-old house." Sasha told Hannah.

"Yeah, most of the furniture was here when we got here. It came with the house when Mom got it. So, Mom is across the hall, Ella, Mia and I share the room next to hers. Hunter is next door to you. Generally, he and Mia end up with Mom though. Do you have everything you need?" Hannah asked.

"That book?" Sasha asked. She was fascinated.

"Oh, be right back." Hannah said as she left the room. She was back within just a minute and handed Sasha a leather-bound book. It was old and worn. Christine had followed her with a couple extra blankets and pillows.

"Sorry its so early and the room is musty smelling. I spend most of my time outside, so my housekeeping is a little lacking." Christine apologized as she sit the blankets and pillows down and lit a kerosene lamp.

"Its alright. Its kind of relaxing." Sasha told her.

"There's firewood and matches if you want to start a fire. It does get a bit cold in here at night, even in the summer. Also, is kind of romantic." Christine stated with a smile. Hannah had left the room and headed towards her own bedroom.

"Hey, its you that needs to think about romance. By tomorrow night, Mike will be here. We will stay an extra night, so the kids are occupied." Tom teased. Christine laughed.

"You can stay as long as you like. And Mike not agree with that statement. I look pretty rough." Christine stated simply.

"He isn't going to care. You didn't hear his voice when I called him. He was packing his suitcase when I was still on the phone. He just wants to be with you and these kids." Tom assured her.

"I keep thinking if I had surfaced…" Christine remarked.

"It might have also made you a target. As far as staying on this island, Mike has essentially done the same thing since he retired. Found a little cabin in the woods. He will trade his little cabin in for this island with you and the kids." Tom told her, and Christine nodded. She had wiped a tear away and smiled. She had been so strong for so long. Raising four kids, grieving for one precious son, working nonstop, and missing her husband had taken a toll.

"Thanks, well, tomorrow will be a full day. We'd better all go to bed. If you need anything, I'm across the hall. You might hear the kids moving around. The twins end up with me if its storming." Christine told them as she walked to the door.

"We'll be fine. Get some rest." Tom responded. He had carried their bags up from the sailboat before the storm hit and then brought them upstairs with them. After Christine walked out and shut the door behind her, they both changed into their pajamas. Tom built a fire and Sasha settled into the bed with the book. In less then ten minutes, she was engrossed. Tom wrapped himself around her and was reading over her shoulder.

 _"After retiring; Admiral Carpenter, accompanied by his wife of many years, Mary Catherine, and several of their children. Mary Catherine was expecting their ninth child. They had also had their deceased children exhumed and moved to Hatteras. They were reburied on the southeast side of the land. All three children died after being exposed to scarlet fever and Mrs. Carpenter wished to not have her children around infestations of the fever and other diseases. Along with the family was a maid who would assist Mrs. Carpenter and two hands to help with the farm work and constructing the house. Admiral Carpenter assisted them and within a year, a mansion had taken shape, using the steel beams from the ship that Admiral Carpenter had limped to Hatteras five years before. Every piece of wood and steel was utilized from the USS Carolina. Admiral Carpenter moved his family into a small cabin on the north side of the island while the main house was built. He did all the carpentry work himself. He had a hidden talent for woodworking and completed elaborate work on the staircase. The couple was also known for the generosity with their servants; teaching them to read and write. They were paid handsomely and treated them incredibly better then was the standard of the day."_

"What an incredible couple." Sasha stated.

"Probably why the house has stood. Steel beams from the battleship. The USS Constitution is still going for a reason. Those are tough old girls." Tom replied. There was an old picture of the Carolina in the front of the book. She had been a beautiful ship.

"I didn't know there was steel in those." Sasha asked.

"I don't know if there is in the Constitution, but the Carolina was commissioned a little later. She had a little more technology…so to speak. I wondered about that steel post in the kitchen." Tom stated.

"That is fascinating." Sasha agreed.

"There are so many parallels. Mike loves woodworking too." Tom answered.

"I know. I know it's early, but I am exhausted. If we need to get Mike tomorrow; I would like to get him and Christine…some wine? Chocolate? Candles?" Sasha told him.

"Oh, Lord. I am good friends with Mike and I am glad he and Christine are back together, but I don't want to intrude." Tom warned her.

"Not an intrusion. A gift. Mike has done a lot for both of us. He deserves a nice, relaxing time with his wife. She deserves it, even more. That woman has worked herself to the bone. I will do the shopping." Sasha insisted.

"Okay, no argument. I just hope the kids are accepting of it. Mia and Hunter are all about their momma." Tom commented.

"We will have a discussion with them and I bet Ella and Hannah will help. Those girls are so excited to see their daddy." Sasha told him as she put the book down on the nightstand and shut the light off. The wind was still howling but the storm was passing.

"Aye, Aye." Tom agreed with a kiss. They both settled and were quickly asleep. The house was comfortable and just felt safe even with the storm. It was the best either of them had slept in years.

They didn't wake up until eight am and that was only because Hunter jumped up next to them. He had unruly reddish-brown hair, big blue eyes and Mike's big smile. He oozed mischievousness and teased his sisters unmercifully.

"Momma said to tell you breakfast is ready. She made French Toast and shrimp and grits!" Hunter told them. Apparently, that was a treat.

"Sounds good. We'll be down in a minute." Tom told him, and the little boy ran back out. Tom and Sasha both quickly dressed, and Tom checked his phone. There was a text from Mike.

" _I will be there by ten am. Can you meet me at the port? Not sure on ferry but there is a secured parking lot." Mike had texted._

 _"I need to check my sailboat and I will let you know." Tom answered before they went back downstairs._

Christine had everything on an old table. It was yet another piece of beautiful furniture and the food looked delicious. Both Tom and Sasha were slightly surprised. They thought Christine was barely making it.

"Christine, I…am a little shocked with the amount of food…" Tom started.

"Oh. Well, the shrimp and crabs that I sell help. I also grow a big garden. I made the bread and the grits and cheese; I got on trade. We manage. My kids don't miss any meals. Albeit; I would love to have a hamburger or piece of fried chicken. Fish, crab, and shrimp gets a little tiresome." Christine admitted.

"I bet." Sasha agreed. They would be getting some groceries as well.

"I don't think the ferry is running but I did check your boat. It held up well. If you go into town; could you pick me up some coffee? I don't normally get it, but I know Mike will be lost without it." Christine asked as she dished the younger two kid's plates up. They were excited by the food. Hannah and Ella had come down and were talking about some of the things they needed to do that day.

"Mom, if you want come into town, we can watch the twins?" Ella asked.

"Oh, I'd hate to intrude…" Christine said. Tom had noticed the hopeful look in her face.

"I think it's a good idea. You are more then welcome, Chris." Tom told her, and Christine had a huge smile on her face. It made Sasha's plan of shopping a bit harder, but Christine and Mike's happiness was worth it.

"Mom enjoy your time with Daddy. We can't wait to see him, but we agreed last night that you need this." Hannah told her.

"I am sure he will want to get back here." Christine told them.

"Hunter came in with us last night and we talked until late about Daddy and the stuff we used to do. The twins are really excited." Hannah told them.

"Good. Alright, eat up; everyone." Christine ordered. The kids dug into their food and Tom and Sasha followed suite. The food was delicious, and Tom got seconds on the shrimp and grits.

"Chris, Mike and I made port in New Orleans years ago and I think your shrimp and cheese grits are better than those." Tom told her as they finished up.

"I remember him talking about that port stop. He didn't talk so much about the shrimp and grits, but he did talk about the bourbon. Good to know you boys ate while you were there." Christine teased.

"I ate. Mike drank. A LOT. We were just lieutenants back then." Tom told her.

"Those were fun days. Remember taking the kids to Virginia Beach? The kids went to sleep one night and we all…got really drunk. You, Darien, Andrea and Bill, and Mike and me. Thank God the kids didn't need anything. Trying to play Monopoly when you're that intoxicated…interesting." Christine remembered. Sasha had gone upstairs to get her jacket and Christine was helping the girls clean the kitchen. Tom checked his phone. He had a text from Mike.

 _"I am an hour out. Will you be there, or do I need to swim to Hatteras? Not sure Sadie will agree with that." Mike's test read._

 _"Headed to the sailboat in a minute. Christine says its in good shape. And she is coming with." Tom texted back._

Tom put his phone away. Christine was kissing her kids goodbye and Sasha had come downstairs. They were ready to go. Tom could tell Christine was nervous but in control. The kids were given instructions for the day but told not to worry about the shrimps or crabs and to stay in the house.

Within a couple minutes; they were on the sailboat and headed for the mainland. The boat had minimal issues, but Tom would have to repair them before they went a long distance. They would be staying on the island for a while. Just as they were tying off at the port, Mike's truck pulled in. Tom gestured at it to Christine and she nodded. She stopped helping them and walked quickly towards the truck. Tom and Sasha both stopped and watched her for a moment.

Mike got out of the truck and met Christine halfway. Without saying a word, he picked her up and kissed her. It was like time had totally stopped for them.

"It's like a movie." Sasha stated.

"It is. Why don't we go do that shopping? Give them sometime to themselves. Maybe he'll buy her a piece of fried chicken." Tom joked. They walked towards the other couple to tell them the plan. Mike had sat Christine back down on her own two feet and they were talking.

"Hey, we've got a few things that we need. We're gonna go shopping. Why don't you two go find something to eat. Christine mentioned wanting a piece of chicken. We'll handle the dog." Tom told them.

"Sounds good. Meet back in two hours?" Mike asked as he opened the door to the truck and got the dog out. Sadie looked like a golden retriever and immediately sit at their feet.

"Oh, Hunter is going to love her. He has been begging for a dog." Christine said as she bent down and petted the dog. Mike smiled. Tom knew he was going to struggle with bonding with the twins. Sadie would be a godsend.

"Good. Tom, here's her leash. She is easy to please. She is going to love to have a couple kids to chase after." Mike said as he handed the leash over. He gave Christine his hand and the two couples separated. Mike and Christine towards a diner and Tom and Sasha to a shopping center.

Within two hours, Sasha had bought wine, cheese, fruit, chocolate, candles, things to occupy the kids with so they didn't bother their parents too much, groceries and supplies to repair the sailboat. They had everything they needed to stay on the island for a while and Tom had called Ashley and Sam to let them know where he was, and that Mike was not close to them. He knew that Mike visited them frequently and they would miss him, but they were thrilled that Mike had his family back.

By the time Tom and Sasha got back to the sailboat, Mike and Christine were already at the sailboat. He had bought toys for the twins and gifts for Hannah and Elle. Sadie was nervous about the sailboat, but they got her settled down and Mike had spoke with the owner of the parking lot. His truck would be secure and would be there until Mike came back over to catch the ferry to the island. Mike's few belongings were on the sailboat and he and Tom untied the sailboat; they would be on the island in less then an hour.

 **I know next to nothing about Naval history and Admiral Carpenter and his family is a figment of my imagination, along with the USS Carolina. I do know the Constitution is a real ship and is still in use. I do know about its construction though! Makes for interesting writing, I think. Please don't judge those parts of the story. I have loved reading the reviews! Thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Island**

Chapter 3

Tom and Sasha could both tell how nervous Mike was. He helped Tom with the lines when he wasn't hugging Christine. Sadie had calmed down and seemed to be surveying her new people. Tom figured she would really come to life when she was faced with two six-year-olds.

They docked, and Mike and Christine walked on up to the house with Sadie and Mike's gifts for the kids. Tom and Sasha wanted to give them some privacy. They would need to move the groceries and other items up, but the privacy seemed more important. As they waited; Sasha pulled out the book about John and Mary Catherine Carpenter; which had portions of diary entries from the couple. It was interesting.

" _May 10_ _th_ _, 1840_

 _Finally, we have finished the house. I never intended it to be so large but it just kind of built itself. It will stand as long as members of my family walk the Earth, Good Lord Willing. Mary Catherine gave birth to our daughter, Susan Elizabeth last night. It was a difficult birth but both Mary Catherine and Susan are faring well. Thank the Lord for our maid, Sally. A breech birth is difficult in the best of circumstances; but at a cabin on an island where no doctor is possible is terrifying. I want to be more careful about having children in the future._

 _While Mary Catherine recovers, I begin the process of moving her and our children into the house. One of our other helpers is particularly skillful building furniture and he has been quietly building furniture the entire time. He has been using pieces of the Carolina. I hate that she was decommissioned but I am glad that she will be utilized as my house; instead of left in a shipyard to rot. The Carolina will stand the test of time and hopefully will house another sailor's family in the future."_

"This is amazing. I feel like I am stepping back in time." Sasha stated.

"Admiral Carpenter is getting his wish. Another sailor will be living in that house." Tom said with a grin. That were both fascinated with Admiral and Mrs. Carpenter, the Carolina and every other member of the original family. Sasha had flipped to the front of the book and looked at a family tree. She gasped when she saw Susan's name.

"Tom, Susan married a man named Adam Slattery. They moved to Chicago where he was a police officer…you don't think?" Sasha asked.

"Mike came from a long line of cops, but I don't know beyond that. Does it give an extended family tree?" Tom asked.

"Not that I see but I am fascinated. Would Susan and Adam Slattery be Mike's…great-great grandparents?" Sasha asked.

"Great something. Let's quietly research this. Not clue Mike in just yet. He needs to focus on his family." Tom told her.

"Maybe include Hannah. She seems to have a penchant for the history of this island and family." Sasha suggested, and Tom nodded.

 **At The House**

Mike eyed the house. It was beautiful, but he had his work cut out for him. Christine had been too busy simply surviving and keeping the kids educated, healthy and fed to worry about painting the house but such a grand old house needed to be taken care of. He was nervous about a lot where his kids were concerned. Elle and Hannah might resent his absence and he didn't even know Mia and Hunter. It would take a lot more then toys and jewelry to smooth things over.

"You're nervous?" Christine asked as they neared the house.

"I am. The kids might…this might be hard." Mike responded, and Christine squeezed his hand.

"You're overthinking. This is all the girls have dreamed about for seven years. As far as the twins are concerned; they have been listening to all the girl's stories about you and are excited." Christine assured him.

"I've just missed so much with all of them." Mike commented.

"You're retired, right? Means you have nothing but time now. Now, I told the kids to stay in the house and I happen to see Hunter in the window. The longer we stand here and talk, the more he is tempted to break that rule. C'mon, don't make your boy break a rule." Christine ordered as she pulled him towards the house. They stepped up on the front porch and the door swung open, but the kids didn't cross the threshold. Mike gave Christine a panicked look because he didn't recognize the girl that opened the door; "Ella" Christine told him quietly and the pushed him into the house. He quickly found himself enveloped in four sets of arms. All four kids were hugging him. He wasn't sure how long they stood in the entryway but soaked in the moment. Finally, Hunter pulled away when he noticed Sadie.

"Puppy!" Hunter said excitedly but waited for permission to start petting Sadie. Christine nodded at him and he began petting her. Sadie was on cloud nine.

Christine looked around the house; it was spotless, as she knew it would be. Ella and Hannah had cleaned without her asking, probably in excitement for their father's return. She had kept Admiral and Mrs. Carpenter's portraits up in the entryway, to remind herself of the house's original owners. Mike was still hugging the kids and the presents had been sit on the floor. Hunter was eyeballing them but was more consumed with Sadie.

"How about we move out of the entryway, guys?" Christine suggested. Mike gave both Ella and Hannah a kiss on the forehead and smoothed his hand through Mia's hair and nodded. Christine pulled them into the living area and smiled at Mike's reaction to the ship-lap, huge stone fireplace, steel posts and wood floors and ceilings.

"How beautiful." Mike remarked as he took it all in. As much as Christine didn't have to time for housekeeping, she had made a point to make the house comfortable. There had been existing furniture and she had added a few pieces when she could afford to. Ella had taken up quilt making to keep herself busy and there were several quilts sitting on the couch, in a basket next to the fireplace and on the back of the chair. The kids, not having a TV or radio; loved puzzles and board games and so there was a jigsaw puzzle on the coffee table, which had been built when the house was constructed, according to the date etched on the bottom of the table. It was open to the kitchen and Hannah had been baking.

"I made some dinner rolls and made a potato soup." Hannah told her quietly. Christine wished that she could better supply the pantry so that Hannah could really cook and bake like she would like.

"It smells good." Christine told her. Mike had sat down in the chair and was showing Hunter how Sadie liked her belly rubbed. Mia was watching but was still nervous.

"It does. I know Tom and Sasha got some groceries and other items. They have to do some minor repairs on the sailboat before she can sail a long distance." Mike commented.

"Daddy, can we give you a tour?" Ella asked.

"Sure. I am a little shocked how open this first floor is?" Mike commented.

"I would say that isn't original. The house has been modernized with new plumbing, electrical and such. But the floors, ceilings, woodwork and the beams and posts are original." Christine told him as he looked around.

"They're from an old ship, the USS Carolina that had been messed up in a sea battle. Admiral Carpenter got the ship here and made repairs to get it to Maryland where it was decommissioned. Instead of leaving it to rot, he bought the ship for a dollar and had it taken apart and shipped here. They built the house from it. That was in the late 1830s. They lived here until the 1870s and Admiral and Mrs. Carpenter died here and are buried here. Some of their children stayed on the island for a couple more generations." Hannah explained.

"That's fascinating." Mike answered. Hannah had gotten her love of history from him. He stood up and gestured for Sadie to stay sitting. She was loving all the attention that Hunter was paying her, and Mike knew that he had lost his dog to the six-year-old. He didn't mind.

"I'll stay down here." Christine volunteered. Mia was shying away from Mike completely and Christine wanted to speak with her. Mike, Ella and Hannah climbed the stairs while Christine concentrated on her two youngest. "So, are you guys okay?" Christine asked.

"When is he going to leave?" Mia asked bluntly.

"I don't know that he is. He's retired now. He knows that I don't want to leave the island, so I would imagine he'll stay here. We have a lot to work out, but I think he'll be staying on." Christine tried reassuring the little girl. Hunter was listening but not offering an opinion.

"Hannah and Ella said that he used to leave for months at a time and they missed him. I don't want to get used to him and then miss him if he leaves." Mia stated.

"Mia, do you know what retired means?" Christine asked. Both Mia and Hunter shook their heads no. "Okay, well retired means that someone has quit their jobs after working it for a long time. They have no intentions of going back to work at that job." Christine explained it to the two as simply as she could.

"Oh." Mia said simply. Mia was a processor. She was going to take some time to adjust to Mike being there. Just as Christine stood up, Tom and Sasha walked in with an armload of groceries and other items. She walked into the kitchen to help them and immediately noticed the chocolates, wine, fruit and candles.

"What's all this?" Christine asked suspiciously.

"This is all Sasha, so I will let her explain." Tom said with a laugh.

"I know that I didn't know you all before, but I thought you and Mike might need a night to…reconnect. I know he is wanting to spend time with the kids though…" Sasha said hesitantly.

"I…appreciate that. I will just wait until Mike comes back down. We will at least want to eat with the kids. He might want to…tuck them in too." Christine commented.

"Deal. Wine needs to be chilled anyway." Sasha agreed. Christine smiled at the bottle of red wine and put it in fridge, along with the fruit. They had bought a lot of chocolate and Christine winked at Sasha.

"Do you care if I share this with the twins? They haven't ever tasted chocolate." Christine asked.

"Of course." Sasha told her. Christine grabbed two pieces and walked into the living area. She gave each of the kids a piece and Sasha looked at their faces as they bit into it. They both looked completely shocked at the taste.

"Mommy, what is that?!" Hunter asked.

"Its chocolate. Good, huh?" Christine asked.

"Yeah!" Hunter agreed, and Mia nodded. Both kids were huge fans of chocolate.

"Might have created two little monsters, there; Sasha." Tom said with a laugh.

"Thanks for that. They've…never been off the island. I know that makes me seem crazy, but I just didn't know when the next outbreak was coming, and it seemed better to seclude them after losing Lucas. Now, I am seeing it as neglectful on my part." Christine admitted when she walked back into the kitchen.

"You're their mom. Its your choice. And now Mike's too. Doing what you did might have protected you all. Mike and I were both targeted. My father was killed, and my kids were kidnapped because of what I did on the James. I have no doubt that if you and the kids had been found; you would have had a similar fate. It will take time but you all will adjust. Sasha and I aren't staying here permanently; just until we get out boat repaired. Then, you'll have some privacy." Tom told her firmly and Christine nodded.

"I am really glad you guys happened upon this island." Christine told them as Mike and the older girls came downstairs. She was moving their supper items to the table and within a couple minutes, they were all seated around the huge table. Christine was pretty sure that Hunter was feeding Sadie under the table but choose not to say anything.

After cleaning supper up, Mike helped Christine with the twin's baths and then tucked them into bed. Hunter had made a bed up for Sadie in his room and she was quite content at the foot of his bed. He got a few minutes with the older girls and was able to give them both hugs and kisses before bed.

While Mike and Christine tended to their kids, Tom and Sasha had snuck into Christine's bedroom. He built a fire and she set up a tray of fruit and chocolates and lit candles. She also had a vase of wildflowers on the dresser. As nice as Tom and Sasha's room was, the master bedroom was even nicer.

"I wonder if this was Admiral and Mrs. Carpenter's bedroom?" Tom wondered as they surveyed the bedroom.

"Did couples share a bedroom back then?" Sasha asked, and Tom laughed.

"I would say so. They had thirteen children. I would say they liked one another just a bit." Tom joked.

"I'd say. Just reading that diary makes me think they really cared about each other, more then the standard of the day. He seemed really worried about her after she had Susan." Sasha said.

"Life in the 1840s was a lot different then now. Let's get out of here." Tom stated as he grabbed Sasha's hand. They met Mike and Christine in the hallway and Sasha winked at Christine.

"Have a good night." Mike said, completely oblivious to what waited on him in the bedroom.

"You too." Tom replied. Mike and Christine walked into the bedroom and shut the door. "I hope they lock the door." Tom said as he and Sasha walked into their own bedroom. They would keep an ear out for the younger kids so that Mike and Christine could have some much-needed alone time.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Island**

Chapter 4

Mike and Christine both enjoyed their night thoroughly. They had spent a lot of time talking. They were both older and had been through a lot. Mike explained about the single date that he had been on and that was all that it had been, and Christine explained why she had secluded herself and their kids. It was not meant to hurt Mike. They talked, laughed, cried and finally fell asleep in each other's arms. Mike had blown out the candle's hours before, and they had drunk the wine and ate the chocolate and fruit as they talked but it had not been the reconnect that Sasha had imagined but exactly what they needed. About five; Hunter and Mia crawled into bed with them. The door hadn't ever been locked and Mike woke up enough to help them get situated. Mia had ended up next to him and Sadie had followed them in and settled next to the fireplace. Hunter had snuggled up next to Christine, but Mia didn't settle as easily.

"You okay?" Mike finally asked. He had tried to cuddle her, but Mia was resistant.

"I sleep on one side of Mommy and Hunter sleeps on the other." Mia told him, and Mike nodded. Christine had woken up and looked over at him.

"Alright, I have an idea. Come here?" Mike asked the little girl. She got up with him and he put her on Christine's side of the bed, next to her. There wasn't enough room for him and he knew he was going to have figure out a way to bond with Mia.

"She'll get there, Mike. It just takes her a bit to warm up; not that she's had a lot of interaction with other people." Christine told him after Mia had fallen back asleep.

"I figured; I just wish it had been an instant bond. Course, Hunter just loves that I brought a dog. Mia is not so easily impressed." Mike commented.

"It'll happen when you least expect it. Just don't stop looking for opportunities even when it is uncomfortable. So, not what Sasha and Tom had in mind for us, huh?" Christine asked.

"No. Not that I didn't want to. You know me, I always want to do that, but I think we needed this more. There will be plenty of opportunities for that later." Mike told her as he leaned over Hunter and kissed her.

"I would certainly hope so. I just wish that Hannah and Ella would come in. That would make this perfect." Christine admitted. They had talked at length about Lucas and he would also be missed. Mike sat up and got out of bed. "What are you doing?" Christine asked.

"Getting Hannah and Ella." Mike told her before walking out of their bedroom. He walked into the girl's room and gently shook both awake. "Mom and I decided we wanted you girls with us. The twins are in with us already. C'mon." Mike told them, and both girls jumped up and followed Mike. It took a bit of resituating but within a couple minutes; they were all cuddled close in the suddenly small bed.

"Now, this is perfect." Christine remarked.

"Beats my old bed anytime." Mike said with a laugh. Hunter had cuddled up to him and Ella was on his other side, with Hannah on Mia's side.

"Beats sleeping alone too. I was always thrilled when the twins came in beside me, but it isn't quite the same as you. I have definitely missed sleeping with you." Christine told him.

"Likewise. Better get some more sleep; I need to learn this shrimp and crab business of yours." Mike told her.

"Agreed." Christine stated as she turned and fell asleep. Mike never actually fell asleep, choosing to focus on his wife and kids. He had all but lost hope of finding them and now that he had them back; he would be on the island for good.

About seven, he got up; able to get around Ella and went downstairs to let Sadie out. He could see the ocean from where he was, and it was peaceful. Mike was the sort of person who could make himself at home, wherever he was. Whether it was the inner-city of Chicago, a destroyer in the middle of the ocean or a hunting cabin in Missouri; he could make it home but was sure better with his family.

Mike got Sadie back inside and began mixing up the ingredients for his pancakes. They had always been a favorite post deployment tradition and it was seven years overdue. About eight, Sasha joined him but was reading a book at the kitchen island as he worked on the breakfast.

"What are you reading? I have never known you to be so engrossed in a book." Mike asked.

"Its about the original owners of this house. Admiral John Carpenter and his wife Mary Catherine." Sasha explained.

"Oh. Hannah mentioned them last night. Said that this house was built from the ship that Admiral Carpenter captained. Was decommissioned after a sea battle and Admiral Carpenter limped it here to make repairs before getting it on up to Maryland." Mike answered.

"Tom remembers them talking about him in the Academy. You went right after him, right?" Sasha asked.

"Vaguely but I was not the greatest at the book work part of Academy. Hands on, weapons, absolutely. Otherwise, no." Mike admitted.

"Why?" Sasha questioned.

"Well, the difference between Tom and I was that he did the Academy before he was married. Me, I was a married man; had Ella and Hannah. Studying was not my priority. The fact that I got into Academy was surprising." Mike explained.

"I hadn't thought of that. Most of the students are younger and single. They don't have…attachments. Least, I didn't." Sasha admitted. Mike had poured them both a cup of coffee and just stood watching his pancakes cooking on the cooktop.

"I was almost thirty and had been a cop for several years before I joined. It was a rough adjustment for Christine and the kids." Mike told her.

"Why the career change?" Sasha asked as she drank her coffee.

"Sense of patriotism, doing more good on a larger scale. Better opportunities for my family. I didn't see what it would also cost. I was fast-tracked into the Academy because of my law-enforcement background. I wasn't at the bottom of my class, but I wasn't at the top like Tom. It was more important to be a decent husband and father." Mike explained.

"And yet you retired a four-star admiral. You are not the first Admiral to live in this house. Admiral Carpenter. Although; he retired a Captain but was brought back during the Civil War and become an Admiral then. Was only because they didn't have admirals until 1862. He had been retired over twenty years but helped with the Naval operations. More like a consultant. President Lincoln gave him the promotion as a thank you." Sasha told him.

"I would give that up to get back what I lost. And what my family lost. Christie is so tired and worn and I barely know my girls. Don't know the twins at all. Didn't get to say goodbye to my son." Mike told her in a dark tone.

"So, how was your night?" Sasha asked, more to change the subject.

"We talked a lot. Ate the chocolate and cheese. Drank the wine and then fell asleep. Ended up with the four kids in bed with us and the dog at the foot of the bed." Mike teased.

"That is not how I thought this would go. I had other…intentions for you two." Sasha stated.

"Most couples would have done that, and it did cross our minds, but we had things to sort out. When I left for the Arctic; we were in kind of a rough patch." Mike explained.

"But she was pregnant with twins?" Sasha asked.

"We had our moment the night before I left. Didn't solve any problems. Just took care of an itch." Mike admitted.

"And left you with twins. You don't have the same itch?" Sasha teased.

"Yes. It would have been special last night but I…its hard to explain. We'll get there though." Mike told her.

"I'm sure. Why the rough patch?" Sasha asked as she thumbed through the book.

"Frequent deployments, I had turned down a desk job in Miami, money issues, typical complaints of a married couple; lack of communication and time for dating, so the speak. Everything was kids, work, money, house and no time for us." Mike explained.

"Seems to me, it would be easy to fall back into that. You need to make time for each other; somehow. Tom and I will help with the kids. You and Christine have something special." Sasha told him as he put the last pancake on the platter. He had a plate of sausage links also ready and while he and Sasha had been talking; he was setting the table. His family was apparently still sleeping.

"We do have some room for improvement; I had better go wake them up. Cold pancakes are not good." Mike told her as he walked up the steps. Sasha concentrated back on her book and a diary excerpt from Mary Catherine.

" _May 1_ _st_ _, 1865_

 _Finally, Johnny is coming home. I have missed him desperately! He has been able to come home occasionally the last three years, but the country needed him. I am blessed that Sally, Josiah and Phillip stayed on even though they were technically free to go. We never forced them into slavery and so they always had their freedom. I suppose they have nowhere else to go._

 _The children are all doing well, and Johnny was able to serve with our oldest son; John Jr. He and JJ had a good time despite the circumstances. Susan just wrote me; she and Adam just had their third child; a boy named after his grandfather; John. I have warned her of having her children too close together. It is hard on a woman's body and ages them before their time. I didn't adhere to my own teachings as a mother and wife, but I can do better for my daughters and daughters-in-law. JJ and his wife Molly are moving to the island. The others write me often and are doing well._

 _JJ and Molly lost their baby girl earlier in the winter to diphtheria. She feels horribly about it and he has been away so much. Her parents also died in the same outbreak. She has no one and I feel badly for her. They are expecting another baby in the late summer and she is nervous about that baby being exposed to the diseases common in the cities._

 _I understand Molly's fears well. A lot of people believe I am insane for letting Johnny move me to this island, but I couldn't stand to lose another child. Now, I want to prevent my son and his wife from losing any more children. Not everything is preventable but it's worth trying."_

Sasha smiled at the passage. In a few ways, the Carpenter story mirrored Mike and Christine's. It also gave Sasha a name to add to Susan's branch of the family tree. A son, named John born in 1865. She understood Tom's reasoning for not telling Mike about his possible family connection to the house, but it was fascinating. She heard the family and Tom coming down the stairs and shut the book. As she looked towards the entry way, she focused on the picture of John Carpenter. Something about the set of his eyes, reminded Sasha of Mike. Not necessarily the color of the eyes in the portrait but there was a similarity.

 **I had to do a bit of research and realized that they didn't have Admirals in the US Navy until 1862. So, I made it work for this story! Love reading the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Island**

Chapter 5

Mike had figured out quickly that his wife and kids could outwork him. Christine's shrimp business was dirty, hot and not what Mike enjoyed doing. Even Mia and Hunter had jobs that they excelled at. Tom and Mike struggled. The one thing that Christine had told Mike was that she paid a lot in the way of fees to the ferry boat. By the end of the season, it had cut severely into her profits. She had been saving for a boat to take her shrimp and crabs onto the mainland but didn't want to get it on credit. Since she would now have Mike's income, they would be buying a boat.

Mike also knew he would need to get some supplies for himself. Christine and the kids were outfitted in knee high boots, heavy pants and sweaters. Despite the heat, it was easy to catch a chill coming off the water. The one thing he could do without issue was the heavier lifting so that his wife and daughters didn't have to. Mia and Hunter worked on their lessons and Mike monitored them, much to Mia's disdain. About eleven thirty, Hannah left them to go to the kitchen to fix lunch, and they would go upstairs at noon on the dot to eat. As Mike was helping Christine clean things up, he took the time to speak with her.

"I am going to have to go and get some supplies. I didn't realize that I would need boots and such to do this." Mike told her quietly.

"Mike, you don't have to help with this. Its just how I have supported myself and the kids. It is hard work. I don't expect you to…work like this but it is not something I will stop." Christine told him firmly.

"Let me ask you this, what do you need me to do?" Mike asked.

"Deal with the vendors, find a cheaper way to get the product to the mainland that will not cut into profits too much, do some repairs on the dock, give the girls a bit of a break and basic house care. It will also help that I know you are around if I need help lifting a net." Christine explained.

"Business stuff?" Mike asked.

"Essentially, yes. What complicates it is; no phone lines here. I generally do all the physical outdoors stuff in the morning, and then in the afternoon, I deal with business. I have several restaurants that are wanting shrimp from me, but I have not been able to accept the contracts due to not being able to count on the ferry. That is my biggest issue. The ferry pilot has quite the racket going, and I am not the only owner that he does this too, my disadvantage is; I don't like going on the mainland to deal with vendors and restaurants, so he collects a huge fee to do it for me. If I had a boat and if you were willing to do that, it would help considerably." Christine explained

"I can do that. It might not hurt the first time out, you go with me to make the introductions. As far as a boat is concerned; I know you haven't wanted to do one on credit. I have some money in savings. Do you have an account that I can transfer my money into and then have my pension deposited into? It would make the most sense to do that. We may have to do a boat on credit for a while, but it will pay for itself quickly. How much is the ferry pilot charging for everything he is doing for you?" Mike asked.

"Over a thousand a trip. Depending on how much shrimp and crabs he takes. Normally, he comes once a week, gets my grocery and supply list, takes the shrimp and sells it, buys the supplies and brings them and whatever money is left the next week. He takes at least a thousand for his troubles. Hatteras is a little further out and he says it is an expensive trip, but he does the same thing for the island to the south. He doesn't charge them as much though." Christine admitted.

"So, four thousand a month is going out to this ferry pilot?" Mike asked.

"Yeah and I think he isn't being honest on how much the shrimp is going for. When I have gone onto the mainland, I take them myself and get twice what he gets. My vendors are honest. I don't know how he fudges it, but he does. And my neighbors get a different amount for the items, closer to what I get when I go." Christine explained.

"So, why does he do this to you?" Mike asked. Christine waited until Ella was out of earshot and held her left hand up, wiggling her ring finger that still had her wedding band on it.

"I denied him when we first got here, not long after I had the twins and was just figuring this all out. He…wanted certain things, things I was unwilling to do. Told him I was married and until I knew about you, I was going to stay that way, even if it meant being single for the rest of my life. He didn't like that but now he is making so much money that he won't hardly leave me alone. He is…a creep." Christine explained, and Mike felt his blood boiling.

"Sounds like." Mike agreed simply.

"He also has suggested that I let Ella do the business. I don't want her alone with him. She's…naïve. He has made several comments on how pretty Ella and Hannah is. That is why I don't let them go to the mainland, more so now then disease. If he is like that, how many other people are like that?" Christine asked.

"Probably a lot. Not so different than before. When is he due back?" Mike asked.

"Well, since the storm; probably tomorrow. Why?" Christine asked him.

"Because I am going to have a conversation with him." Mike told her firmly.

"My neighbor's husband tried that. I would prefer you didn't." Christine told him.

"What happened to him?" Mike asked.

"A day after the confrontation, he disappeared. The pilot, his name is Howard; told Lucy that her husband had decided he couldn't handle the island life and took off. Didn't know where he went. Only, Lucy was pregnant at the time. I don't think Jake would have left like that and Lucy doesn't either." Christine answered.

"Not likely. I am still having a discussion with him. I will just be careful. I promise. We done down here?" Mike asked. Everyone else had gone up to the house while he and Christine had been talking.

"Yeah. Helped having help." Christine told him. The shrimp were apparently where they belonged, and they began the walk up.

 **The House**

Sasha had stayed at the house, doing laundry and reading the book. She had never been so fascinated by something. She also had not been a good student, but the Carpenters had fascinated her. The more she read, the more convinced she was of the connection between Mike and the Carpenters. She had studied the portraits of John and Mary Catherine Carpenter as well as some other pictures in the book of them and their children; including one of Susan. There were some similarities. She turned one of the pages and found a diary entry and a wedding photo of Adam and Susan Slattery.

" _June 4_ _th_ _, 1857_

" _Its hard to believe that our youngest, Susan is now a married woman. She seems young; only seventeen. Of course, I was younger when Johnny and I married and by the time I was her age; I had JJ and Lizzie. Just seems so soon. Adam is a good young man and loves our daughter. We can't ask for more, but this mama is not so happy about them moving to Chicago._

 _Jobs are limited for immigrants and Adam still speaks with such an accent. I love hearing the Irish brogue, but other people are not so impressed. Susan calls it musical. He walks with a very slight limp, so he is also limited on jobs but supposedly, they need lawmen in Chicago, something he can do since he was a copper in County Kerry._

 _Talk of war is becoming more commonplace. I worry about JJ. He will have to fight but hopefully this war will not include too many Naval battles. There is also a chance that Johnny will have to go. I hope not but he is in communication with the proper authorities. I hope if he does go, he can go with JJ. They could help each other, protect each other._

 _I remember when he was in the Navy and would be gone for a year at a time. He missed so much with the children. He loves them, but he struggled most with Lizzie. And when she passed, he wasn't home. She had been in her Lord's arms for almost a year when he found out and that was when he began searching for a home away from other people. I was not the only one who wanted my children away from disease."_

Sasha turned to a photo of Lizzie and read the caption under it. It was heartbreaking at best.

 _"Lizzie Carpenter died from pneumonia at the age of fourteen. She was her parent's second child and first daughter. Admiral Carpenter didn't know of her death until a year after when he returned home. He spent a week in bed, almost sick with grief."_

Sasha closed the book when Hannah walked in to begin lunch. She really needed to be working harder but loved reading about the family that had occupied the island to begin with. Hannah also seemed to have a similar interest.

"Hannah, this book is fascinating. This family had so much sadness though. I was just reading about Lizzie. Do you know much about her?" Sasha asked.

"Not much. She died from pneumonia when she was fourteen. I know in a later passage in that book, Admiral Carpenter wrote about it. Apparently, he really struggled when she died. It was not normal in that time period for parents to exhibit grief when their children died, especially the fathers. I remember what Mom was like after Lucas died. I couldn't imagine her having to hide that. I wonder how my dad handled it?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. I didn't know your dad then. I do know at a point, he slowed down and started grieving. It was…not easy to watch. At the time, he thought he was grieving for you, your sister and your mom too." Sasha explained.

"At least Mom had us. Dad didn't. I bet it was hard for him. I remember when she had the twins, she cried because she didn't know if Dad would ever know them. And vice versa. I just hope Mia starts treating him a little better. She's scared he'll leave again. But I am sort of too." Hannah admitted quietly as she is working on the sandwiches she was making.

"I think your dad is here for good. He has missed you all too much to leave. He just has to adjust to living on the island and the work." Sasha reassured her as she went around the kitchen island and hugged the young girl.

"Mia isn't making it easy for him. I know he already loves her, but she has to be nicer to him." Hannah said in a worried tone.

"They will find a connection. It may take time, but it will happen. There will be times that Hunter has issues too, but Mia seems to be the one really struggling. My suggestion is, help her find common ground with your dad. What's her favorite thing to do?" Sasha asked as she began helping Hannah fix the lunch.

"She likes riding horses with Ella. Loves Spot and Biscuit, my horse. I've been teaching her to ride." Hannah told her.

"Does your dad ride horses?" Sasha asked. She had never known Mike to ride horses, but he hadn't really been presented with the opportunity to her knowledge.

"Oh, yeah. He and Ella used to ride a lot. That was always their thing. And Dad and I used to play board games and cards." Hannah explained.

"I hate to suggest taking his thing with Ella and doing the same with Mia but that might be the best answer." Sasha told her.

"Yeah, maybe." Hannah said just as the rest of kids and Tom walked in. The conversation had ended, and they all begin setting the table. "Where's Mom and Dad?" Hannah asked.

"Down at the dock, talking." Tom answered.

"Alright, we'll wait lunch." Hannah said. Mia gave them all a weird look.

"But, I'm hungry now. Why do we have to change everything since he's here?" Mia said before running up to her room and slamming the door. Hannah looked at Sasha with some uncertainty until Christine and Mike walked in. They looked over the table and Christine was looking around.

"Where's Mia?" Christine asked.

"Uh…upstairs. She's upset because I told her we were waiting lunch until you and Dad got up here." Hannah told her quietly.

"Alright, you guys eat up. I'll go talk to her." Christine said as she headed up the stairs. Everyone else looked a bit lost.

"Maybe I should take some food up there?" Mike asked.

"Mom will take care of that." Ella told him firmly and Mike nodded.

Christine walked into the girl's bedroom where Mia was sitting in the window seat looking outside. She had hoped the twins would instantly bond with Mike, but it wasn't happening, and she didn't know what to do to make it happen.

"What's going on?" Christine asked the little girl as she sit down next to her on the window seat.

"Everything is changing! Its not fair." Mia cried out and the tears were rolling down her cheeks. Christine pulled her onto her lap and held her for a minute.

"Honey, I get that change is new to you. This is all you have known. You've never even been off this island, but I promise; your dad being here is a good thing. It's a good change. Hannah and Ella have told you stories about him. Your dad is the most loving dad I have ever seen, and I promise, even though he is just getting to know you, he already loves you as much as he loves them. He just needs time to get to know you and Hunter. And Hannah and Ella too since they've changed. Just give him a chance, for me?" Christine asked.

"How?" Mia's little voice came from where she was buried in Christine's shoulder.

"Spend time with him. Don't avoid him. If he wants to hug you or hold you; let him. You didn't give him a hug this morning or last night when he hugged the other kids." Christine explained.

"Hunter told me he gave him a really big hug. He said it felt good." Mia said as she pulled away.

"Oh, your dad's hugs are the best. I love them." Christine told her with a smile.

"He's not like the ferry pilot, is he?" Mia asked.

"NO! No, your daddy isn't like that at all. I know he's really big and strong, but he is kind of a gentle giant. I think tomorrow we are going to go to mainland. He's gonna help me with the business stuff." Christine explained.

"Oh…can you get some more of that chocolate stuff? It was good." Mia asked as she stood up and Christine took her hand and stood up.

"Yep. I think you must have really liked that." Christine said as they walked down the stairs. She knew that if she told Mike that Mia liked the chocolate, he would keep the little girl supplied because he had always loved spoiling their kids.

"It was yummy." Mia told her simply. When they got downstairs, there were only two seats empty at the table; on either side of Mike. Christine guided Mia into the chair to Mike's right, and sat down on Mia's other side, giving Mike a look, telling him to just go with it.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Island**

Chapter 6

Mike, Christine and Tom took the sailboat to the mainland early the next morning. Mike planned on having a boat bought, contracts rebid and the need supplies before the ferry pilot was due to the island. He wanted to be home to deal with him. Sasha had agreed to stay with the kids although Ella and Hannah were perfectly capable of watching the twins. It made Mike feel better if the ferry pilot made an early arrival. Mike didn't trust him not to do something to either of his very pretty older daughters.

After visiting the bank and getting Mike's money transferred to Christine's account, they went and found exactly the boat that would be needed to carry the shrimp and crabs to the mainland; a couple times a week. It was bought for a song and they began meeting with the vendors that Christine dealt with and others that wanted her to provide products. With Mike's help, Christine won three new contracts and renegotiated six existing. Since she wouldn't be dealing with the ferry pilot, the vendors were more willing to work with her. None of them liked the ferry pilot.

Tom had gone back to the island once Mike and Christine had purchased their boat. It was water-tight, and Mike paid for long-term storage for his truck. He also called his landlord to let him know that he was no longer living at the cabin, would send the last rent check and to sell the furniture.

They bought the supplies Mike needed, a computer and printer to make invoices on and to run a more professional business. Christine had gotten some chocolate for Mike to sneak to their youngest daughter and other small gifts for the other kids. By noon, they were headed back to the island and as Mike adjusted things on the boat, Christine studied a few of the contracts. She was worried about the stiffness of her relationship with Mike. Things had changed.

"Mike?" Christine asked, getting his attention.

"Mmm." Mike acknowledged her.

"Are you…have I done something wrong? Or…maybe I've changed too much…" Christine asked. Mike looked over at her and shook his head.

"Why would you think that?" Mike asked.

"You just seem…stiff. Not like before. I understand the first night; we were talking but last night, you rolled over and went to sleep without even talking. You never have done that. You hug and kiss the kids but except for the first day, you don't really kiss me. You've yet to tell me that you love me and…" Christine continued. She couldn't believe how needy it made her sound, but she didn't care. She had her husband back physically but mentally was a different story altogether.

"I…was absolutely exhausted last night. I had worked harder then I had in years and quite honestly ashamed. Ashamed that my wife and four kids have been working their selves to the bone. You've had to worry about things that I should have taken care of. As far as not hugging or kissing you…maybe I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to stop. I don't feel like I deserve you or the kids…" Mike stopped talking when Christine stood up and walked to him and began kissing him. It would have been more heated, but the island was insight and Mike groaned.

"We keep this up, we might run aground." Christine told him between kisses.

"How about I stall, and we go below deck?" Mike suggested. His hand had wondered under her life jacket and sweater and she had essentially sat on his lap.

"Is it bad that I'm actually considering that? We really need to get back to the island though." Christine said with a moan.

"Seriously, we are fine. No worries." Mike told Christine as he gave her another kiss.

"Okay. If you're sure. I love you." Christine responded.

"Positive. I love you too." Mike told her sincerely as he helped her off his lap and took control of the steering wheel. She sat back down in her own seat and Mike steered them towards their dock.

 **Back at the House**

The kids were working on their school work and Ella was helping Tom with the repairs on the sailboat, leaving Sasha to herself. She had started a roast in the crockpot, cleaned, helped the kids with their math and geography and then sit down to read the book about Admiral Carpenter.

 _"_ _January 14_ _th_ _, 1837_

 _I am not sure how to even help Johnnie. Lizzie has been in Heaven for almost a year now and Johnnie just returned home and found out. He hasn't gotten out of bed, doesn't talk or eat. I don't believe he is even sleeping._

 _The other children desperately want their papa, but I am worried about Johnnie. Worried that he will grieve his life away. Lizzie is the third child we've lost but the other two were young still. Their loss, while sad, was not as hard. Lizzie was fourteen. Johnnie had struggled with his relationship with her._

 _Lizzie was a good girl, but she was angry at her dear papa for being away so much. I think she missed him too much and in her last hours, she did ask for him. I've told Johnnie that she died quickly, without much pain but he knows better._

 _It doesn't help that the Carolina was so badly damaged in the last battle. He limped it to an island and he and the crew did some necessary repairs to make it somewhat seaworthy but there is talk of it being decommissioned and left in a ship yard to rot. It is the only ship that Johnny has sailed on and he loves that ship as much as he loves our children._

 _I did something no wife should ever do, I wrote a letter to the Secretary of the Navy, begging him to allow the Carolina to be deconstructed and for the wood to be given to Johnny. I then signed it with Johnnie's name. If it is ever found out, I will surely hang. I know Johnnie will protect me, but it was a foolish thing to do._

 _All Johnnie talks about is the Carolina, Hatteras (the island), and Lizzie. I can't give him Lizzie back but perhaps I can give him the ship back? Maybe we can move to that island, far away from illness. JJ is fifteen and so mature. He is taking care of things while his father is…ill. Hopefully, it doesn't last very long."_

Sasha had teared up while reading the diary entry. It spoke of Mary Katherine's devotion to her husband and Admiral Carpenter's love for his family. It was uncommon in the 1830s and 40s. Men didn't verbalize loving their families like Admiral Carpenter did. It was a tragedy that he had to lose three of his kids. Apparently, Lizzie Carpenter's death had really bothered her father. It made Sasha wonder what the family structure had been like for Lizzie to resent her father for his frequent absences. In modern-day, even though both Mike and Tom had had periods of time they couldn't call their families, the longest time-frame had been a few months; not an entire year. Both men had been allowed to bring along pictures, emails and eventually were able to call home, even if the news was grim. Admiral Carpenter hadn't had those luxuries. Sasha couldn't imagine what the reunion might have been like, to come home and find out a beloved daughter had already been dead almost a year. She flipped a page and realized that she was reading another diary entry from Admiral Carpenter, from the night he returned home.

 _"_ _December 23_ _rd_ _, 1836,_

 _I returned home finally after getting the Carolina back to Virginia. The poor old ship barely made it and it bothers me to know that she will most likely be decommissioned. She is a grand old ship and deserves to be repaired._

 _I wish I could say that my family was well upon my return, but it isn't so. My dear, sweet; oldest daughter passed away last year. I had already been gone a full month when she fell ill and died within a week from pneumonia. Mary Katherine tried to assure me that Lizzie died quickly but it came out eventually. I am not angry with my sweet wife. She only meant to comfort me._

 _We have lost an infant daughter and a son at the age of two. Both from disease but this hurts far worse. Maybe we knew her better. Maybe it's because I know that she and I didn't part on good terms. She was angry at me for leaving again so soon. I hurt because I wonder if she knew how much I loved her. If I had been home, I might not have prevented her death, but I would have been there to hold her hand. To hold her. She could have gone from her earthly father's arms to her Heavenly Father's._

 _I want out of this city and away from this constant threat of disease. I cannot bear losing another child. I know that Mary Katherine cannot either, but fathers are looking at strangely for simply loving their children and I know a lot of men don't love their children. They are simply a way to acquire more wealth or carry a family name on. My children are not like that for me. They are pieces of my heart walking around outside of my body and now three are not walking around. I cannot go through this again."_

Sasha dabbed the tears away. Admiral Carpenter's entry had been heartbreaking. She remembered how unhinged Mike had been when he finally accepted that his family was gone. She distinctly remembered him clearing a coffee table off in his quarters on the way home from Sardinia. It had had happened out of the blue. Once the James had sunk, Mike retreated into himself. He retired about the same time Tom did and started sinking into his grief. He had been at the top career wise, but he wanted his kids back and wanted to hold his wife again.

Just as Sasha shut the book, Mike and Christine walked in with their bags of items. Hannah, Hunter and Mia seemed happy enough to see them and Sadie's tail was wagging. She noticed Mike slip a bag of candy out of the bag and not-so-discretely give it to Mia who had a massive smile on her face. Hannah and Hunter both gave him a hug and Mia seemed to really hesitate. Mike had stood back up to full height and was talking to Hannah about the book that he had gotten her. Mia had backed away and was examining her bag of candy. Sasha knelt next to her and smiled at her.

"You've had your lunch. Do you want me to open it?" Sasha asked.

"I better wait until Mommy says its okay." Mia told her.

"I see. That's a good idea. What's on your mind?" Sasha asked.

"Its just…he gave Ella a hug this morning and he just gave Hannah and Hunter hugs but not me." Mia said. Sasha could see the tears forming in Mia's eyes.

"It's a two-way street, sweetie. You can hug him too. He doesn't want to make you nervous." Sasha explained.

"What if he doesn't want me to hug him? I just want to thank him." Mia asked.

"Mia, I don't have kids of my own, but I do know, most parents would never turn down a hug from one of their kids. Go, its okay." Sasha assured her, took the bag out of her hands and pushed her towards Mike. Christine had overheard the conversation and nodded towards Sasha. She had already spoke with Mia about accepting her father. It would help to hear it from someone else.

Mia walked up to Mike nervously and pulled on his hand. He leaned down to see what she needed, and she threw her arms around his neck. Mike had a shocked look on his face but lifted Mia up and hugged her closely. They were in a world all their own until Ella walked in.

"Uncle Tom told me to come get you. The ferry pilot is here." Ella told them.

"Alright, El, stay up here." Mike said as he gave Mia a kiss on the forehead and sat her down on the floor. He grabbed a handgun from the gun cabinet and locked it back, and then Christine followed him out the door. They rapidly walked down towards the dock. Ella and Hannah gave Sasha a scared look and both girls covered each of the twin's ears up.

"He was really mad when he saw the boat they bought today." Ella commented.

"They will be okay, right? We only just got Dad back. That ferry pilot is an ass..." Hannah stopped herself from finishing when Ella threw her a harsh look.

"Your mom and dad will be fine." Sasha assured them. She would like to be down at the dock if there was a fight but also understood Mike wanting his kids protected. She would do that.

Christine had trouble keeping up with Mike. There was a huge height difference between them and he moved a lot faster then she did. They could hear Tom arguing with the ferry pilot and finally reached the dock.

"Who the hell is this?" The ferry pilot, Howard yelled.

"Her husband. You need to consider yourself fired. You have been exploiting my wife and kids for far too long and it ends now." Mike yelled as he stood toe to toe with Howard. Tom was on his left side and Christine was behind him. Mike was a foot taller and weighed probably seventy-five pounds more in pure muscle. He was intimidating even when he wasn't angry.

"Her husband, huh? You're the one she waited for? She could have had me, and she choose you." Howard yelled back as he gestured at himself. Tom laughed, and Christine groaned. Howard had greasy hair, an eye that was crossed and nasty looking teeth.

"You bet I choose him." Christine stated.

"You are washed up anyways. Now, those girls of yours…Ellie, is that her name? She's a looker, although Anna is closer to the age that I prefer." Howard babbled. Tom grabbed Mike's wrist to stop him from clocking Howard.

"Not their names and you won't get within ten feet from them." Mike responded. He was not going to tell Howard his daughter's actual names.

"She must be really good in bed for you to go all this trouble. You've had, what four kids? She would be all…" Howard continued until Mike punch him with his right hand. Howard laid sprawled out on the ground and Mike sneered at him.

"Stay off this island. If you don't, you don't want to know what will happen." Mike said as he turned away. Tom had turned towards the ferry and Mike and Christine were walking away when Howard sprung back up with a switchblade pulled. He got to Mike just as Tom yelled and Mike threw Christine towards Tom. The blade was not altogether long but Howard plunged it just below Mike's ribcage on his left side. He cried out and Tom quickly disarmed Howard and beat the tar out of him, all while Christine tried to control the bleeding.

"Tom, you're going to have to get him to mainland and bring a doctor out here. He makes house calls. I will get him to the house and upstairs. Hurry!" Christine instructed.

"How do I find the doctor and where do I take him?" Tom asked.

"Doctor is one street north of the port and the sheriff's office is two doors beyond him. It isn't hard to find, and the port agent can help. Take the ferry. I don't want to see that anymore." Christine told him.

"I'll take your boat. Its faster. The sheriff can deal with the ferry boat. Can you get him up there?" Tom asked.

"I think so. Come on, Mike. I need you to stand." Christine begged. Mike struggled to get on his feet and Christine went to his bad side and began helping him up the stairs to the house.

"Sasha can help until the doctor gets here." Tom hollered back as he pulled Howard to the boat that Mike and Christine had bought that morning.

Christine had trouble getting Mike up the half mile walk up the hill to the house. By the time she got him to the porch, she wasn't sure he would make it up the stairs and he was losing a lot of blood. She had already planned on walking him to the couch, but Mike had other ideas when he started dragging himself up the stairs.

"Mike, we can get you to the couch." Christine stated. Each step was taxing Mike, but he persisted.

"I…don't want…the kids…to see this." Mike told her, and she nodded. It took a bit and thankfully the kids didn't hear them going up the stairs, but Sasha did. She appeared behind Christine and they both began helping Mike the rest of the way up. Eventually the reached the top of the stairs and helped Mike into the bedroom. Sasha ran back downstairs to tell the kids to stay in the living area, to grab water and makeshift bandages while Christine helped Mike undress and into the bed. The kids were scared but accepting of the orders. As Christine helped Mike, she had to laugh.

"You know, if you wanted help undressing, I would have done that. Didn't have to get stabbed." Christine said as she assessed the wound.

"I…know. Didn't want him to hurt you. He would have." Mike stated between moans.

"Probably…well, I didn't completely undress you anyways. Left your boxers on. Didn't want Sasha to get an eyeful." Christine teased.

"She'd be jealous of you." Mike teased back.

"That's right. Come on, Mike. Stay awake." Christine begged. She stroked the side of his face and kissed him on the lips to keep him alert. He was losing ground fast.

"I love you and the kids…" Mike started.

"No, you aren't doing this. Stay with me." Christine begged as she added pressure to the wound and began praying. Sasha appeared with the needed bandages and they began going to work on him.

As Sasha glanced up, she saw a portrait of Admiral and Mary Katherine above the dresser. As she listened to Christine begging Mike to keep fighting, she focused on the picture. She wondered if the couple knew that their great-great grandson was fighting for his life in the same bedroom where they had lived for over thirty years. Mike had lost consciousness and it was all Christine and Sasha could do to control the bleeding.


	7. Chapter 7

**Found Love**

Chapter 7

The doctor got there quickly and with Sasha's help, began working on Mike. He made it clear that Mike was in a very precarious situation. He needed to be moved so that he could be put on monitors and properly evaluated and treated however he wouldn't survive the trip to the mainland. The small-town doctor was by no means a surgeon and made that clear. Between him, Sasha and Christine; they finally got the bleeding stopped. Mike's heart rate and breathing was steady and he woke soon after the procedure. He was weak and exhausted. As the doctor collected his tools, he gave instructions.

"I will come back tomorrow. He is not to get out of this bedroom. I would prefer he stay in bed too. If you have a bone broth of some sort, that might boost him up some. I would also prefer that he be monitored." The doctor instructed, and Christine nodded.

"Sasha, can you stay in here for a minute? I'll walk downstairs and start the broth, pay the doctor and check on the kids. I think I heard Tom down there." Christine asked, and Sasha nodded. Mike had gone back to sleep and aside from an occasional moan; seemed to be okay.

"Yeah." Sasha agreed as she pulled the chair up next to her friend. She and Mike had developed a friendship after Tom took off after the coup with Allison Shaw. It had never been anything more than a friendship, but she considered him almost like a brother. He had been a constant for the past several years. Sasha was thrilled to see him happy again. He deserved it. He had been a friend to a lot of people that didn't always respect his weird sense of humor or protectiveness, including Tom. As she sit and listened to his rhythmic breathing; she remembered that she had brought the book about the Carpenter's up and had sit it on the dresser. It could occupy her time. She grabbed it, pulled the blanket further up Mike's torso, checked his bandage and pulse and then opened the book to a passage from Admiral Carpenter.

" _March 10_ _th_ _, 1837_

 _My dear wife wrote the Secretary of the Navy asking for the Carolina be somehow given to me. That wouldn't be so bad, but she signed my name to it. If he found her out; she would hang. So, I did what any doting husband would do and went along with it. She only meant to help me, and I understand and love her heart._

 _She was successful, and I bought the Carolina for a dollar. I also have purchased the island. As it gets a bit warmer, I will sail to Hatteras and begin constructing a crude cabin with the help of our servants to house my family; and then we will begin constructing the house. It will be a long process, but it will keep our children safe._

 _I still hurt for Lizzie. Her birthday recently passed, and I went through her trunk of things. Our other girls could use her clothing and hair ribbons but neither Mary Katherine or I can bear to see them on our other daughters. So, we pack them away in our bedroom. Her bed also sits unused. Our younger daughters need it, but they avoid it. Ellie, our third daughter asked me to take the bed away. I understand why but it hurt my heart. She's only seven and doesn't understand it. It must be terribly hard for the girls to look at the bed every day._

 _We never had this issue with our other lost children. The baby and our toddler never left our bedroom. They hadn't really developed needs and interests like Lizzie had. Her books, her unfinished sewing project, hair ribbons…its always a sour reminder that she isn't here to use them. I shouldn't sound so bitter and I know she was only the child that God had lent me for a few years. She was not mine to keep; I just wish He would stop reminding me of that."_

Yet again, Sasha wiped tears. It reminded her of conversations she had had with Mike after she had met him. He was lost and bitter. Even though he was still a little lost, getting to know his wife and kids again and bonding with the twins; it was a good kind of lost. Sasha heard something in the hallway and saw Mia peeking in. She gestured at her and Mia quietly came in. She eyed Mike suspiciously and Sasha pulled her onto her lap.

"Does your mommy know you're up here?" Sasha asked.

"I told her I was getting my book and she said it was okay." Mia told her, and Sasha nodded. Christine would know that Mia would feel the need to check on her father.

"Do you understand what's happened?" Sasha asked.

"Mommy said that he got really hurt taking care of her." Mia said simply. She had reached out and squeezed Mike's hand and then put her tiny hand over his much larger one.

"He did. Your daddy loves taking care of people and he's good at it." Sasha explained. She had looked down at Mia's little face and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I want another hug. He was giving me one just before he had to go to the dock, but I'm scared I won't get anymore from him." Mia said between sobs and Sasha rocked her back and forth.

"Your daddy is one of the strongest men I have ever met. I have seen him hurt before and I have every faith that he'll be alright. Would you feel better if you could give him a kiss? You'll have to be really gentle, but I'll help you." Sasha asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Mia said as she wiped her tears. Sasha gently sat her on the bed and helped her lay next to Mike. Mia gave Mike a gentle kiss on the cheek and whispered something in his ear. Christine came in with a food try and smiled at them.

"Hey, sweetie; why don't you go on for now? You can come back later, maybe once he wakes up for a while. He's gonna be tired at first. I have to wake him up and feed him this. He will be in a lot of pain." Christine explained and thankfully Mia complied. She gave Mike another kiss and then very gently got off the bed. She ran off and Christine gently shook Mike awake.

"Uh…oh." Mike moaned in pain.

"Babe, I know you're hurting but the doctor wants me to give you this broth to help you regain strength. Do I need to have Tom to come up to help you sit up?" Christine asked.

"I'll try." Mike said as he pushed himself up with Sasha's help. Christine settled the tray over Mike's lap but stopped him from trying to feed himself. Sasha smiled at the devotion between the couple but decided to give them privacy.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Don't worry about the kids." Sasha said before leaving Christine alone with Mike. Christine sat down next to Mike and began spoon feeding him.

"Bet…you never…thought you'd have to…do this." Mike said quietly.

"In sickness and in health." Christine commented with a smile.

"Better or worse." Mike agreed, and Christine bent down and kissed him.

"Mia was in here before you woke up. You were getting hugs and kisses." Christine told him.

"Wish I had been awake." Mike told her.

"I know. I figure, eat this; take a nap, maybe a bit of a bed bath and then the kids can come up and see you." Christine told him.

"Who's giving me the bed bath?" Mike asked just after she gave him another spoonful of the broth.

"I figured Ella." Christine said. She was teasing but Mike was still not alert enough to understand that.

"Absolutely not. Ella doesn't need to have to do that for me. My sweet baby girl…absolutely not." Mike said in a horrified tone and Christine started laughing.

"I am teasing but Ella would if I asked her to. Hannah too. Those girls adore their daddy." Christine assured him, and Mike settled.

"But…you'll do it, right? I really don't want Tom or Sasha to help with that." Mike asked.

"Yes, Mike; I will do it." Christine promised before giving him another kiss.

"Good. I can definitely handle you giving me a bed bath." Mike said with a dopey smile on his face.

"Easy there, big guy. Its gonna be a couple weeks before we can do anything about all this…frustration. What you get for getting stabbed." Christine told him.

"I recover quick. I'll be back on my feet by next week and will definitely not be frustrated then." Mike insisted.

"Well, since I am the one that would ease your frustrations, rest assured; I won't be doing anything until I am positive you are completely okay." Christine flirted.

"You are no fun, I will make it worth all the trouble, I promise." Mike teased back.

"You talk big. It's a good thing I know that it isn't just talk." Christine continued as she gave him another spoonful of broth.

"Better then some greasy-haired, knarl-toothed…con-artist." Mike finished.

"Never piqued my interest." Christine assured him, not that she needed to.

"I know. I am getting really tired." Mike admitted.

"You've ate enough of this. Let me sit the tray down and I'll help you." Christine told him as she stood up and placed the tray on the dresser and then turned around to help him.

"I should have asked, did Tom get the ferry pilot to the sheriff's department?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. They have enough on him to hold him. They're serving a search warrant at his address tonight and will be out tomorrow to take a statement and deal with the ferry." Christine explained. She knew Mike would want more details, but it would work for the time being.

"Do they expect to find something?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. I'm hoping they find something to give my friend some closure." Christine told him.

"Jake and Lucy?" Mike asked.

"Correct. I hope Lucy gets some closure. She has a baby boy and doesn't know if her husband is alive or dead. I understand it." Christine told him as she tucked the blankets in around his chest.

"I hope so. I love you." Mike told her. She bent back down and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too." Christine answered.

Mike was asleep before she even left the room; and while she wanted to come back upstairs to sit with him, opted to have one of the older girls sit with him. Ella and Hannah had both been pretty upset when they learned of their father's injury, obviously scared they would lose him again. Ella agreed to go upstairs, and Hannah would relieve her. Once Mike woke up, they would call for Christine to help him go to the bathroom and get cleaned up. The kids would all feel better once they knew for certain that their dad would be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Island**

Chapter 8

Mike made it through the night but was in substantial pain. The kids had all spent time with Mike. At seven am, there was a knock on the door and Tom opened it, expecting the sheriff. Instead a young woman was standing on the porch with a crying baby. She looked extremely distressed.

"Is…where's Christine?" The young woman asked.

"Upstairs. Is everything okay?" Tom asked.

"I need help…can you get her?" The young woman asked.

"Ah..sure. Come in, may I ask for your name?" Tom asked.

"Lucy. She'll know." The young woman stated as she stepped in and rocked her baby back and forth. Tom shut the door behind her and headed up the stairs to get Christine. The master bedroom door was open, and Christine was sitting on the bed with Mike as he ate.

"Christine, there is a young woman downstairs. Her name is Lucy. Has a baby who is not really happy. She says she needs help." Tom explained. Christine nodded and stood up.

"Its my neighbor from the next island over. Mike, you okay?" Christine asked.

"I'm okay. Just tired again." Mike admitted.

"I'll send Ella up to stay with you." Christine promised before leaving the room. Tom moved Mike's breakfast tray since he was done eating and helped Mike lay back down in bed. Ella came back in and frowned when she seen the exhausted look on her father's face. She sat down in the chair next to his bed and tucked the blankets up around Mike's chest.

"Just go to sleep, Dad. Its okay." Ella told him as she patted his chest.

"I'll be downstairs, Ella." Tom told her quietly. Mike was half-asleep and barely even noticed him leaving. When he walked downstairs, he noticed Christine holding and rocking the baby in a rocking chair and Lucy talking.

"Henry's been crying for two days straight and short of taking him to the doctor, I don't know what to do? Is there something wrong with him?" Lucy said as she paced around. The baby had stopped crying and Christine had even gotten a smile out of him.

"He's not running a fever. I'm pretty sure he is just colicky. When's the last time you slept?" Christine asked Lucy.

"He hasn't slept for two days. How do you know he isn't running a fever? You didn't take his temperature." Lucy asked.

"I've had five babies. So, you've not slept in two days?" Christine asked.

"No…so what medicine does he need?" Lucy asked.

"First of all, he needs you to go upstairs and take a nap. My bed is taken but you can borrow Ella's. I will look after Henry. Hannah, can you let Lucy borrow some of your pajamas?" Christine asked.

"Sure." Hannah answered.

"But…Henry? Doesn't he need medicine or something?" Lucy asked.

"He needs a mommy who isn't so tired. I will get him to sleep soon too. Once you've had some sleep, I'll give you some pointers. Now, go." Christine stated and the woman visibly deflated. She was half to the stairs, following Hannah when she turned around with a confused look on her face.

"Your bed is taken? Who is in your bed?" Lucy asked.

"Only man who would ever be in my bed. I'll explain later." Christine stated, and Lucy smiled. As exhausted as she was, she seemed to understand what Christine was hinting at.

"Oh, that's great." Lucy said before she walked up the steps behind Hannah.

"Poor girl. She's young. Has no one other then Henry. She's a bit lost, taking care of a baby. Doesn't know if her husband is alive or dead." Christine commented to Tom.

"Story isn't too much different than your own. Albeit, you weren't that young, but you had two babies and two young daughters, but you were isolated and didn't know if you're husband was alive or not. It had to be hard." Tom commented.

"There were some rough days, but Lucy is only twenty-three. Not too much older then Ella. She's had the same issues with the ferry pilot that I've had. Trying to run a business with a baby in a stroller next to her. I feel bad for her and I didn't have the heart to tell her that she might have news concerning her husband." Christine told him as she rocked the baby back and forth. Henry had calmed down and had smiled a few times. Christine was a great mom and Henry seemed to be very attached to her.

"He teething? He's drooling like crazy and that thumb is his best friend." Tom asked.

"You know, that is a distinct possibility. Here, Henry, let me see." Christine said as she stuck a finger in the baby's mouth and then felt around. "Poor boy. He's got a few coming in. Henry, we'll help you out. Sasha, can you run that water as hot as possible, grab a clean rag and drench it?" Christine asked, and Sasha complied. After wringing it out, she handed it to Christine who let Henry take it. It immediately went into his mouth and within just a minute; he was blissfully sucking on it.

"See, I know a thing or two about babies!" Tom told Sasha who just chuckled.

"That is not going to get you a baby. I think Christine is good with babies though." Sasha commented, shifting attention off herself.

"Oh, I'm done with that…but I said that before I had the twins too. I wish Mike was on his feet. He makes an absolute fool of himself around a baby. It is hilarious." Christine responded.

"So, it wouldn't be hard to talk Mike into another baby?" Sasha asked.

"No. He would love it, but we are getting a bit too old for that. Besides, Ella and Hannah will be close to having one in a few years…maybe about ten. I am loving the idea of spoiling our grandbabies with Mike." Christine commented, obviously amused at the thought.

"Mike as a grandpa! Oh, I need to see that." Tom joked.

"You know, Ashley is getting close to that age too. You could be a grandpa in a few years." Sasha teased and Tom instantly paled.

"I am personally looking forward to being a grandparent, not that being a parent isn't great too. I just don't want to push my girls to become parents until they are good and ready. And now that Mike is here, he will be very…careful of any boyfriends." Christine commented. Henry was still in her arms, happy as could be. Hannah came down the steps and handed Mia a book to begin working on her math.

"I think Lucy was asleep as soon as she hit the bed." Hannah reported.

"Alright, guys, Hannah is in charge until Ella comes back down. I am going to go up and sit with Dad. I'll take Henry with me." Christine instructed the twins. They both nodded at her and Sadie parked herself next to Hunter. The dog had been torn between the little boy and her owner. She had spent the night pacing between Hunter's room and the master bedroom.

"Chris, do I need to do anything where the shrimp are concerned?" Tom asked.

"Don't worry about it. Our contracts don't start until next week. Mike won't be up to work, but we'll manage. If the sheriff shows up, send him up." Christine told them before walking up the stairs. The kids were working on their studies and Hannah was working on some sort of chicken soup specifically for her father.

Christine walked into the bedroom and smiled at Ella. She had stayed awake all night, helping Christine and allowing Christine to sleep. Mike was sound asleep, and Ella had laid her head on the bed beside Mike with a hand on his chest. She was sound asleep. Christine bent over and very gently woke her up.

"Why don't you go lay down? Lucy maybe sleeping in your bed, but you can take one of the others. Dad will be alright." Christine said as she rubbed Ella's back.

"Alright." Ella agreed but before she stood up, she leaned back over and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek. Of all the kids, she had the worst reaction to Mike being hurt. She stood back up, tickled Henry's tummy and headed for the door.

"Ella, he's going to be alright. He is a fighter. I know you're worried, but he isn't going anywhere." Christine told her.

"I know. I just want him to know that Hannah and I are trying to help plus I want to help him. I barely know him now." Ella admitted.

"I know but you have time. Go, get some sleep. Love you." Christine said as she sat down.

"Love you too." Ella said before leaving the room. Christine listened for a moment to make sure Ella hadn't gone down the steps instead of going to bed. When Christine heard Hunter's bedroom door close, she focused back on the baby in her arms. He was almost asleep, and Mike was snoring.

Downstairs, Sasha picked the book back up and settled on the couch. Tom was fixing something on the porch and the kids were working on their school work. Sasha opened the book at the midway point and smiled at another picture of Admiral and Mary Katherine Carpenter. They were getting older in this picture and it was dated for after the Civil War and written by Mary Katherine.

" _August 10th, 1865_

 _Finally, my Johnnie and JJ are home. They were delayed dealing with the new President and helping with the Navy, but they are both home for good. And not a moment too soon. Molly gave birth to a beautiful baby boy last night. He is perfect. They have named him Jacob._

 _We have several grandchildren now but having one under the same roof brings a special joy to Johnnie and me. Jacob is going to be a very loved little boy. I received a letter from Elli, our third daughter yesterday. She and her husband, Robert are moving to Charleston with their six children. It will be nice to have her closer._

 _Susan also wrote, and they are all doing well. Adam was given a promotion within the police department and will be investigating homicides. They've bought a house as well. Johnnie mentioned maybe going to see them in the spring. Winters in Chicago are too rough."_

Sasha smiled again at the picture of the couple. Admiral Carpenter had died in the late 1870s and Mary Katherine followed just months later. JJ and Molly had continued living on the island for the rest of their lives along with the three former slaves that helped the Carpenter family. Elli's husband Robert was a partner for JJ who distributed seafood across the eastern seaboard; making the family fairly wealthy. Nothing obscene but they were by no means poor. Sasha was studying a picture of JJ and Molly when she heard Tom talking to three men on the porch. She put the book away and walked to the front porch out of curiosity. The first man, dressed in a sheriff's uniform was fairly animated, the second Sasha recognized as the doctor and the third man looked like he had been through some kind of hell.

"Lucy is actually upstairs, resting. Christine is caring for the baby…Henry." Tom explained. The third man had lit up and had the doctor not been supporting his weight; he would have run up the steps.

"She had the baby? How long was I there?" The young man asked the sheriff.

"Almost a year, Jake. He had you there almost a year. I should have…gotten a search warrant sooner and I would have found you." The sheriff remarked, obviously feeling guilty.

"Ma'am, he needs a hot meal and some clothes. A shower would help too." The doctor asked.

"C'mon, Hannah has some soup and I think its ready. I'm sure Tom or Mike has some clothes you can change in to." Sasha told Jake.

"I'll help him." Tom offered his arm and Jake took it. They walked back into the house and Sasha could hear Tom helping the younger man up the steps.

"I feel horribly about that. I took Howard's word that Jake had taken off and left Lucy. Howard had him barricaded in a room at his house. Jake has been beaten and starved but he only wanted to find Lucy. He was pretty upset that he didn't find her at their house and Doc needed to check on Admiral Slattery." The sheriff explained. Doc nodded in agreement.

"He'll be alright. Lucy would be so happy but why is she here?" The doctor asked.

"The baby was fussing, and Lucy couldn't calm him. She brought him to Christine for help. He's teething. Christine realized that Lucy hadn't slept, and the baby was doing much better with Christine. So, Lucy is resting, and Christine is looking after Henry." Sasha explained, and the doctor nodded.

"And my patient?" The doctor asked.

"He's in pain and sleeping but he ate all of his supper and all of his breakfast." Sasha answered.

"Well, the sleep will help more then anything. I'll go check on him." The doctor answered and headed inside. Sasha and the sheriff followed.

In the bedroom, Christine gently woke Mike up when the doctor walked in. She knew there was a lot of activity and wasn't sure what all was happening. Mike was drowsy and in pain and had a shocked look on his face when he seen Henry.

"Where'd he come from?" Mike asked. He reached out and tickled Henry's foot. The baby immediately giggled and lunged for Mike.

"He belongs to my neighbor. Henry, you'll get your chance. Doc has to look at Mike." Christine told the baby and moved so the doctor could check Mike over.

"He has a daddy that is wanting to meet him." The doctor told Christine who grinned from ear to ear.

"They found Jake? Where is he? Does Lucy know?" Christine questioned.

"Yeah, at the house. Your friend is helping him become a little more presentable. I would guess he'll be waking Lucy up as soon as they get done, unless you do first." The doctor answered as he gently helped Mike roll over since the wound was on his side.

"I may just do that. He okay?" Christine asked, obviously excited.

"Yeah. Wound looks good." The doctor answered.

"Go on. I'll be alright." Mike told her.

"Alright. I'm so happy." Christine told both Mike and the doctor and then left the room. Mike just chuckled.

"She loves happy endings. I'm kind of shocked she isn't crying." Mike joked.

"My wife is like that too." The doctor answered as he continued to examine Mike.

In the girl's bedroom, Lucy was sound asleep when Christine burst in. Ella was in Hannah's bed, also asleep. Christine smiled at her sleeping daughter and then shook Lucy's shoulder until the young woman woke up.

"They found Jake. Alive. He's in the extra bedroom, cleaning up…" Christine stopped because Lucy jumped up and ran out of the bedroom. Ella had also woken up and was smiling at all the activity. Christine followed Lucy out and watched the activity from the spare bedroom door. Lucy and Jake were hugging and crying, and it brought tears to Christine's eyes. Henry was watching his parents and had reached for Lucy, so Christine walked in. Tom had excused himself and Christine felt awkward. "I think Henry wants to meet his daddy." Christine stated as she passed the baby to Lucy. She took the opportunity to give the couple the privacy they needed.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Island**

Chapter 9

Lucy, Jake and Henry had gone back to their place; to heal and to bond again. Mike had an infection develop and after a long night, with Christine and Ella nursing him; he made it through. It had been very touch and go. The next day, Christine, Tom and Ella went back to work. Christine had orders to fulfill. Hannah and Sasha were going to tend to Mike who was experiencing some cabin fever. He wanted out of the bed, but the doctor had been adamant about him not moving around too much.

"Seriously, Sasha; I'm okay. There must be some work I could do." Mike argued from his bed. Hannah had given up arguing with him and referred it to Sasha. Mia had sat down next to Mike and was listening intently.

"I have an idea, Daddy." Mia stated.

"What's that?" Mike asked his youngest daughter.

"I don't take naps anymore, but I will stay in here and cuddle with you and you can help me with my math. I hate math." Mia suggested. Sasha winked at her and the little girl gave her a big grin.

"Now, Mike; can you really refuse that? Cuddling with your little girl?" Sasha asked.

"You two are conniving." Mike said with a grin.

"I don't know what that means, I just wanted to cuddle!" Mia said as she jumped off the bed and ran to get her math book and notebook.

"She's so cute." Sasha stated.

"You and Tom should have one of your own." Mike remarked as he settled back down.

"What is it with you people! Is that what you think of?" Sasha teased.

"Having kids is special. And trying for them is fun." Mike teased back.

"Says the man that completely ignored the candles, wine, chocolate and flowers I got so you'd get lucky. Now you are on the D.L. and can't. Doctor giving you an idea on how long you'll be in this shape?" Sasha asked. She was thankful she could tease Mike like that. Tom tended to be a bit uptight, but Mike was an open book. Their teasing could be borderline inappropriate, and Sasha loved it.

"I have a timeline and the doctor has a timeline. Christine is leaning towards the doctor's timeline, but she loves my boyish charms. I'll have her convinced within a day or so and I'll be getting lucky. I don't need to provide her with flowers and such to make that happen. Its just how good I am." Mike teased.

"Well, the poor woman sit up with you all night and nursed you. And Ella? What a daddy's girl." Sasha remarked.

"Yeah, she always has been. I really feel badly about not recognizing her at first. Not sure what kind of father that makes me." Mike remarked.

"One that hasn't seen his daughter for several years. In that time, she's grown. You have a beautiful young daughter who is completely devoted to you. She held your hand all night. Don't focus on what you've missed. Just focus on her. And Hannah? She is completely focused on spoiling you rotten. Those girls love you. Just return the favor." Sasha responded.

"Every intention." Mike said as Mia ran in with her books. She settled next to him and Sasha tucked the blankets around them. She suspected that Mia would be asleep in no time. Sasha walked downstairs where Hannah was working on some sort of recipe, probably for her father and Hunter was working on his schoolwork. Sasha sat down in the living room and picked up her book about the Carpenter's. She turned to a passage from Admiral Carpenter and become engrossed.

 _March 20_ _th_ _, 1846_

 _We have been settled on Hatteras for a few years now and our children are starting to move on. We are happy for them. JJ is in the Navy now and is reportedly in the Indian Ocean. I worry about my boy and do not necessarily love that he has followed in my footsteps. I hope he finds a young woman to settle him down._

 _Watching our children marry and have children of their own makes me wonder about Lizzie. She never wanted to marry and was convinced that she would be a doctor. It was not likely, but Mary Katherine and I had started sitting money back for her education before her death. I got a letter from the bank yesterday, asking if I wanted to close the account._

 _Lizzie's belongings have long sense been packed away or used but it was like ripping healing off a wound. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think of her, but it has stopped stinging. That letter stung."_

Again, Sasha wiped the tears away. It made her wonder if Mike or Christine had known they were going to lose Lucas, if they would have still become so attached. She was in her own world and didn't hear Christine come in or sit down next to her.

"Ah, that book. Its sad." Christine said as she pulled her boots off.

"Yeah. He certainly grieved for that daughter." Sasha agreed.

"He did but I think it made him appreciate his other children more. Losing a child does a number on a person." Christine admitted.

"Would…you…if you had known; say before Lucas was born, that he would die…would you have…" Sasha stopped before she asked but Christine knew.

"Yes. I would have loved him no differently and Mike is the same. That's why you're scared to have a baby of your own, isn't it?" Christine asked.

"I have seen a lot of people lose their children. The grief is just mind-numbing to watch. I can't imagine experiencing it." Sasha admitted.

"It is hell on Earth. Losing Lucas…I had lost my parents and various friends before Lucas died but…it is a completely different loss and at the time, I didn't have the time to focus on it. I had to survive and keep my kids alive. I was pregnant with twins and didn't know where Mike was. Was scared I had lost him too. We weren't in the greatest shape before, but I really love my husband. I really figured he would move on but…I am glad he hasn't. I just…I am not like I was then." Christine stated.

"Appearance wise? Mike adores you." Sasha asked.

"Before, I wore make-up, went to the gym, kept myself up. Now, its wrinkles and gray-hair. Plus, having twins does a number. I don't even have anything…that might interest him." Christine remarked. The kids and Tom were fortunately preoccupied and despite the open concept living area, they had privacy.

"We should take a day and go into town." Sasha offered.

"I think I would like that. I'll talk to Mike and see if we can afford it. I was always on a tight budget. There are fewer concerns now." Christine admitted.

"Well, Mike has been a really good friend to me. I don't think it will take much to interest him, but we will put you over the top. He has been without for several years. I don't pretend to know a lot about men but that generally makes them easy to satisfy." Sasha assured her.

"He said he had only been on the one date and I do believe him. The way I treated him before, I wouldn't have blamed him if…he went further." Christine stated.

"Just out of curiosity, what exactly was so wrong with how you acted? Because the gest that I got from Mike, I thought you were the super-wife." Sasha asked.

"Didn't appreciate him. Mike worked hard, really hard so that I could stay home with the kids. He never asked for much. Just wanted me to be happy. Could care less about how the house looked or if there was a hot meal on the table. I took that as that he wasn't interested, accused him of sleeping around on his deployments. Was pretty horrible." Christine filled her in.

"But yet, you managed to get pregnant. Must have been doing something right." Sasha remarked as she gestured at Hunter.

"The weekend before he left, he surprised me with a night away. He really wanted to spend the time at home with the kids but had splurged on a nice dinner out, a play I had wanted to see, flowers and the hotel room. There was a lot of wine involved and you can do the math. We always did that part really well. It was the day-to-day that we…or I wasn't so good at. Mike was great at it all. He was the ideal husband and father. Looking back, he cooked and cleaned, played with and cared for the kids, made a point to give me anything I wanted, was an incredible lover; not that you wanted to know that part…you name it. My mom had told me before she died that I had a good one. I just didn't realize how good until I was doing this on my own." Christine explained.

"Given that we are going to be shopping for lingerie, everything is an open book. I also think, you and Mike need a night out once he heals up. You ended up with kids in your bed that first night." Sasha teased.

"That's parenthood." Christine joked.

"Oh, speaking of; Mike was trying to get me to let him out of the bed, but Mia convinced him to stay in and help her with her math. I'm pretty certain they are probably napping." Sasha told her as they stood up.

"Probably. I may go check on them before lunch." Christine commented as she turned towards the stairs. Sasha walked towards Ella and smiled at her. She was setting the table for lunch and returned the smile.

"I heard you and Mom. She needs that. The girl's day and the time with Dad. She will never admit how much she missed him. And I think they need it sooner rather then later. I've been saving up some money and I want to get them the hotel room. Maybe dinner too. I just don't know how much that stuff costs." Ella stated.

"How much do you have saved?" Sasha asked.

"Would five hundred cover it?" Ella responded.

"Should. Can I ask…what were you saving for?" Sasha questioned.

"I honestly don't know. I could never imagine leaving this island." Ella remarked.

"And you want to spend it on your parents now?" Sasha asked.

"I can't think of two more deserving people. I know Dad has to get healed up first, but I really want to make the night special for them. I just don't want any details. They are my parents, after all. GROSS!" Ella said, making a gagging noise.

"You are a special girl. I will see what I can do." Sasha said just as Christine came down the stairs.

"They are both sound asleep. Its really sweet." Christine remarked as they all sit down at the table and began eating lunch. Sasha was looking forward to planning Mike and Christine's night out. She would make it what they both deserved.


	10. Chapter 10

I had it pointed out that there are some factual errors concerning the U.S.S Carolina (the ship talked about in the story). I won't go into what the errors are, but I do apologize for those. That having been said, I have said from the beginning that this story concerning Admiral Carpenter, his family and the ship are completely fictional. Sorry also for the delay in the update, I was completing my other stories and was trying to figure out how to handle the errors. I decided to gloss over them. Reviews are welcome and enjoyed.

 **The Island**

Chapter 10

Sasha, Christine and Ella took a day out once Mike was on the mend and went to the mainland, partly to deliver to venders and partly to shop for Christine and Mike's 'night out.' The venders were extremely appreciative of their deliveries and paid Christine handsomely. She made the deposit into her bank account and the shopping and makeover started.

Christine's hair was cut and dyed. It had been halfway down her back and after the haircut, reached her shoulders and the dark brown was accented by red and blonde highlights. She had opted not to have a manicure due to having to work with the shrimp and crabs. Ella picked out make-up and the dress shopping began.

Christine tried a dozen different dresses on and found fault with all of them. She felt that they didn't flatter her figure which she thought was horrible. Ella had gone looking for shoes that might possibly match when Christine found 'the perfect dress.' Finally, Christine came out wearing a dusty blue wrap dress that fell to just about her knees. It was gorgeous. Loose enough that Christine was satisfied but it also clung in places that accented her figure.

"I think that's the dress. What do you think?" Sasha asked.

"I really like it a lot. It's just that when you've had five kids and not been to a gym in years; nothing will be perfect." Christine remarked.

"I am jealous of those curves. And besides, not that I know Mike that well, but he seems to not mind them too much." Sasha asked.

"Oh, no. He has never minded. I was ninety-five pounds when we got married. Gained ten pounds the first six months. My mom called them 'happy pounds' and then I got pregnant with Ella. I gained thirty-five pounds and two cup sizes that I never lost. Before I got pregnant, I wore a 32A. By the time Lucas came along, I was a 36C and now I am at 38DD. Probably the biggest range of bra sizes known to man." Christine remarked.

"And is Mike a boob guy?" Sasha asked. Since Ella was not around, they could speak freely.

"Yeah. I think if you had asked before; he would have probably told you that it was his favorite body part of mine. I'm not sure about now though." Christine explained.

"I would guess that hasn't changed. I have never heard a man complain about that bust size. Stop being so hard on yourself, you look amazing. We are going to have to get you a bra that goes better with that dress." Sasha told her.

"I thought this one did?" Christine asked, looking down at herself.

"It's a wrap dress which means that he can get it off in a hurry and you don't want a plain, white granny bra under it, plus; you need something that will give you a bit more cleavage. In my limited experience, men like that sort of thing. It gives them a glimpse of what might be under a dress like that." Sasha stated as she stood up and admired Christine in the full-length mirror.

"I get that, but we didn't think about Ella being with us. That might be a bit awkward for her. She's such a daddy's girl." Christine told her.

"She wants you to have a good night and she isn't so sheltered that she doesn't know what that might entail. She doesn't want or need details, but she wants you and Mike to enjoy yourselves." Sasha explained.

"I suppose but I am not for trying on any sort of lingerie around my daughter, regardless of how mature she is." Christine insisted.

"I'm sure we can distract her." Sasha said with a laugh.

"I would hope. So, you think this is the dress?" Christine said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Ella walked up with three different shoe boxes.

"I think these black heels would be perfect and would make your legs look really hot." Ella stated as she held up a pair of black pumps. They had a three-inch stiletto heel and Christine instantly laughed.

"Its been years since I wore a heel. I might look like a baby calf learning to walk." Christine remarked as she grabbed the heels and put them on. As soon as she stood up; Sasha knew the look was complete.

"That is perfect!" Ella said happily.

"You do look really great. This dress, those shoes and all perfect." Sasha said.

"Alright, alright. Sis, we need to get a few other items if you want to do something else and we'll meet up." Christine hinted.

"Yeah, gross Mom. I know what you're talking about. I will go to the bookstore over there. You can find me there." Ella said with a smirk.

"Thanks, sweetie." Christine said, obviously not embarrassed. Ella walked over to the bookstore and Christine purchased the heels and dress. There was a lingerie store next to the store that they had been in.

Within just a few minutes, Christine had picked out a bra and panties to go under the dress along with a nightgown. The nightgown was perfect, and the purchases were made. Before they picked Ella up, Christine made a stop at a men's store.

"What do you need in here?" Sasha asked.

"These. I assume Mike still likes cigars?" Christine asked.

"He still smokes them as far as I know but they've been a bit of treat for him." Sasha explained.

"He always loved them. I used to get onto him because I didn't want him smoking them around the kids. He always waited until they went to bed but I figured out that the kids loved the smell. Hannah told me once that when Mike was gone on deployment; she missed his smell." Christine told her.

"Mike has a smell?" Sasha asked with a smile. She hadn't ever really noticed.

"Yeah. It's a mix of the cigars, coffee, and his aftershave. I also think that all those years in the Navy caused the salty sea air to soak into his skin." Christine explained.

"I think Tom has the same sea type smell. I had just not noticed." Sasha agreed.

"I think I realized that I also missed that smell. There were a lot of things about Mike that I missed but the smell was the odd thing that I missed most. I also really missed sleeping on his chest and how warm he always is." Christine told her.

"And your kids keep sleeping with you all!" Sasha said as Christine picked up a bottle of whiskey. It was expensive and Christine started to sit it down, but Sasha grabbed it. "My contribution." Sasha said, leaving no room for argument.

"Mike getting hurt really affected them. Ella and Hannah were scared that they had only just got Mike back and that they could lose him again. Mia and Hunter were just getting to know Mike. The kids need this time with him. They are building bonds that are so important. Mike and I will have plenty of time." Christine stated as the purchases were made.

"Those kids sure love him. I am glad that Mia has finally warmed up to Mike. I was getting worried." Sasha remarked.

"Mike was always great with the kids. He was and still is super-dad." Christine told her.

"He felt badly about not recognizing Ella at first. I told him that she has grown and changed but I think it bothers him. That he didn't recognize his own flesh and blood." Sasha told her.

"He and Ella were always really close. Course, he is the same with Hannah too." Christine commented. They were walking towards the bookstore with several bags in their hands.

"I can tell he has a very unique relationship with each of them and he is developing that with Mia and Hunter." Sasha said as they found Ella. She had found a book for herself, another one for Hannah and children's books for Mia and Hunter.

"He is. Alright, Ella; you ready to go?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, I've already paid for these. So, when is your night out with Dad?" Ella asked as she followed them out of the store.

"Tomorrow night but you already know that since you got us that hotel room. I hate you spending your money like that. You worked hard for that." Christine told her.

"I sold two quilts. That's all. I never realized people liked homemade quilts so much." Ella remarked.

"Still, lots of hard work." Christine told her as they left the mall, headed towards Mike and Christine's boat. Fortunately, it was not a far walk.

"Oh, Sasha, I got this other book for you. It is a history of Hatteras. Will talk a little more about what happened after Admiral and Mrs. Carpenter died. Thought you might want to read it." Ella told Sasha.

"Great. Dumb question and you might not know it but did your dad have a great- something or another named Adam and Susan Elizabeth Slattery? He would have been a detective in Chicago?" Sasha asked.

"Possibly. Mike was always fascinated with his genealogy so he might know." Christine said.

"He is of Irish descent, right? I remember years ago, we made port in Ireland. I am Irish too and we talked about it a lot. We didn't get to do a lot of traveling but it is a beautiful country." Sasha asked.

"Yes. He's Irish and I'm Italian. Interesting mix. The kids have his Irish temper and my feistiness." Christine said as they climbed on the boat and prepared to leave.

"More like Hannah has that temper. Although I do think Mia might too." Ella remarked.

"Something like that." Christine said.

The rest of the trip was made quietly, and Sasha glanced through the book. She was ready to read it more thoroughly and to find a connection between Mike and the Carpenters.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Island**

Chapter 11

Much to Ella and Hannah's disapproval, Christine had chosen to get ready for the date night once she and Mike got to the mainland and were at the hotel, away from the sea air and wind. The girls had wanted to see her in her outfit. Christine also didn't want to try the dock in a pair of stiletto heels. Mike promised them that he would take a picture. It also worked because he and Christine had some business to attend to before their date night could start. They had won three more contracts. Business was booming and Mike wasn't even a 100% yet.

He wore a blazer, a pair of jeans and a button down, which was 'semi-formal' for him. It worked for the business they needed to do and while Mike spoke with the vendors, Christine checked out a bookstore. She bought a book with the history of the barrier island families, knowing that it would give more information about the Carpenter's family tree. Since Sasha had mentioned the possible tie between Mike and the Carpenter's, she had been intrigued.

She couldn't explain what had drawn her to the island. It had been the height of the Pandemic and she had looked for anywhere safe for herself and her kids. The early days had not been easy and when she went into labor, she had been terrified. She had had three babies and was familiar with how things went but trying to give birth to twins and talking her young daughter through the delivery was a lot harder then Christine ever imagined.

Thankfully, she and the babies survived, and Mia and Hunter thrived. Christine never imagined that she would be reunited with Mike, especially after a couple years. Her worst nightmare had been that he had either died or moved on with someone else.

Mike finally finished the business with three new contracts in hand. He still tired easily but was holding up well. Their reservation was at seven pm which gave Christine an hour and a half to get ready. She never wore make-up but Ella had her supplied with that and hair supplies.

The hotel that Ella had gotten for them was upscale and way too expensive. It would be nice to stay in the height of luxury for a night. Since Mike had come back, Christine had been shocked at how well the world had adjusted. Mike waited patiently while Christine showered, fixed her hair and make-up, and finally put the dress and necessary under clothes on. She wasn't quite sure what Mike would think. The neckline of the wrap dress dipped fairly low and the underclothes did exactly what Sasha said they would do. Christine felt a little self-conscious but it wasn't like Mike hadn't seen what was under the dress before.

"Babe, our reservation is in fifteen minutes and it's a five minute walk." Mike said as he knocked on the door.

"Yep, done." Christine said as she opened the door. Mike let out a low whistle and she laughed.

"Or, we could just stay in and order room service. God, you are perfect." Mike said as he gave her a gentle kiss.

"We're going. I didn't work this hard to stay in. I do have something for you though." Christine said as she walked to her purse. She had intentionally carried a large one. She pulled the pouch of cigars out and then the whiskey bottle. "These are for the walk. I figured you'd like to smoke one and this is for when we get back." Christine said as she handed the cigars to Mike and sit the bottle of whiskey in the small fridge.

"Yep, you're perfect. No question." Mike said as he gave her another kiss. He gave her his arm, grabbed the room key and they headed out. The walk to the hotel was neisurely so Mike could enjoy his cigar. The city was beautiful and Christine didn't mind the cigar smoke at all. The restaurant got them seated quickly at a fairly private table and they choose the red wine to drink.

Their conversation was light and happy. Normally, they wouldn't have talked about the kids on a date night, but they seemed to be the topic of conversation. They did avoid talking about the business or Mike's stabbing. The food was delicious. They both ordered steaks and shrimp of course.

After the main course of steak, shrimp and baked potatoes; they ordered a dessert to share and coffee. As badly as they wanted to get back to the hotel room, they took their time. After they left the restaurant, they took a long walk along the docks. Christine had gotten chilled but Mike had immediately given her his blazer. As they walked hand-in-hand, Mike started laughing.

"I can't believe you can walk in those shoes. They look painful." Mike told her.

"They are not very comfortable. I'll be ready to get back to the room and taking them off." Christine said. She noticed that Mike deliberately turned them towards the hotel.

"You didn't have to wear them for my benefit. You look beautiful with or without them." Mike stated.

"Thank you. I just haven't worn heels in a long time. Boots take up my shoe wardrobe now. And everything I have on is completely new. Kind of a waste of money." Christine said and Mike abruptly stopped and put his arms around her.

"I don't think so. I think we both needed this. It's not like we will make a habit of this. We have a lot of anniversaries to make up for. A dinner and some new clothes won't hurt much." Mike said before giving her a kiss. He wasn't as careful of her make-up and the kiss was more passionate.

"You are amazing." Christine said.

"Back at you. Let's get back to the room and you can get out of those shoes." Mike said as they continued on.

"Just the shoes?" Christine teased.

"Oh no, not just the shoes." Mike promised.

"You feeling ok? It really hasn't been that long since you were stabbed. We don't have to do anything when we get back." Christine asked.

"I am fine. Only slight twinges here and there." Mike told her.

"If you're sure." Christine said as they walked into the hotel and got in the elevator.

"Positive." Mike told her. The rest of the elevator ride was made in silence and they walked the short distance to their room. As soon as Mike opened the door and Christine walked through, the heels were off. Her feet hurt more then she would ever let on.

"What a relief!" Christine remarked as she hung up Mike's blazer. He had also taken his shoes off and was emptying his pockets.

"I bet so. So, is there a trick to getting this off?" Mike asked as he tugged at the tie of the wrap dress. Sure enough, it loosened.

"Just like that." Christine told him.

"Glad I have it figured out." Mike said before kissing her, all while working on the tie.

"Mmm, you've always had it figured out. Don't want the whiskey first?" Christine asked.

"Nope, not at the moment. This is all I can think of." Mike told her just as he got the dress untied. It hit the floor and Mike instantly smiled.

"Like it?" Christine asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Mike told her as he walked her to the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Island**

Chapter 12

Mike was sound asleep, but Christine was too invigorated. It had been a great night. They had most definitely re-estabolished the physical part of their relationship. Christine hadn't felt so good in a long time. She got out of bed, put the nightgown on that she hadn't bothered wearing up to that point, and grabbed the book that she had bought out of her purse. She laid back down next to Mike and opened the book to the chapter about the Carpenters.

 _"As was the norm of the day, Admiral and Mrs. Carpenter had a large family. They had had a total of thirteen children but lost three before they reached adulthood. They were one of the more prominent families from the Barrier Islands. As their children married and moved on; they spread throughout the country. Their oldest son, John Jr (or JJ as he was referred to by family), returned home after the Civil War and built a shrimp and crab distribution that stretched throughout the Eastern seaboard with his brother-in-law. Listed is a family tree._

 _John and Mary Catherine Carpenter (John's date of birth 2-13-1800 to 5-24-1877), (Mary Catherine 4-2-1809 to 8-23-1877)- married 5-30-1823, after John's death; Mary Catherine never recovered and died just a few months after._

 _John Jr (JJ) and Molly (Newman) Carpenter (JJ's date of birth 5-22-1824 to 6-30-1894), (Molly 4-3-1826 to 12-23-1894)-married 9-30-1850 when he and Molly were older then the norm. She was a full-blooded Cherokee Indian. She hid her lineage and was a school teacher until she and JJ married. Their marriage was blessed with eight children, losing one in infancy. Daughter Katherine (born 1858-died 1858), Jacob born 1865 and died in 1920, Robert born 1866 and died in 1899, Sarah and Eleanor born 1868 and both died in 1938, John Senior born 1869 and died 1930, Grace born 1870 and died in 1888 in childbirth, William born 1872 and died in 1940._

 _Elizabeth or Lizzie Carpenter (Lizzie's date of birth 8-1-1825 to 1-2-1836), Lizzie passed away due to pneumonia brought on by scarlet fever. It is reported that she had a strained relationship with her father, and it was nearly an entire year before he learned of her death. Admiral Carpenter never completely recovered from her death._

 _Alexander Carpenter (Alexander was born on 6-1-1826 and died on 9-4-1826). Reported cause of death was also scarlet fever._

 _Rose Carpenter (born on 5-2-1827 and died on 4-2-1829) from diphtheria._

 _Eleanor or Ellie Carpenter (born on 3-9-1830, died 3-5-1899) married Robert Albertson (3-2-1830 to 4-5-1900), married on 7-4-1849). Moved to Charleston towards the end of the Civil War and was partners with JJ in the shrimp and crabbing empire. Had 4 children; John, Robert, Mary and Elizabeth. John went on to become a US Senator._

 _Jenny Carpenter (born 4-3-1831 and died 5-10-1902); never married and stayed on the island with her parents. She taught at the island school until her retirement._

 _Jesse Carpenter (born 5-2-1832 and died on 12-15-1913), married Christina Adams on 4-6-1854. Christina died in childbirth in 1856 and Jesse raised their twin daughters; Julia and Catherine in Missouri. He never remarried and was completely devoted to his daughters and his large farm._

 _Twins Julie and Lily born 7-4-1834. Julie died on 4-10-1910 and Lily died on 8-14-1898, Julie married Carter Hayes and had ten children. They stayed in the city on the mainland, helping JJ and Robert with the business. Lily married Carter's brother Alex. They moved to the west coast and ran a company similar to JJ's. They had four children._

 _Susan born 5-9-1840 and died on 4-30-1920. Married an Irish immigrant Adam Slattery on 3-20-1858. They settled in Chicago where Adam rose through the ranks of the Chicago Police Department. He become a Chief of Detectives in 1870. They had four children; Robert, Adam Jr., Johnnie and Mary Kate. Not much is known about the fates of the other children, but Johnnie married a woman by the name of Lucy McAllen. They had ten children. One of their great-grandsons, Admiral Mike Slattery was the second-in-command on the legendary Nathan James during the Red Flu. He reportedly lost his wife, Christine and children Ella, Hannah and Lucas to the virus. His whereabouts are unknown at the time of this publishing."_

Christine smiled at the connection. She couldn't explain the draw to the island, but it was almost like Admiral Carpenter had found a way to shelter his descendants. Mike was Admiral Carpenter's great-grandfather, several times over. Christine flipped to a picture of Susan and Adam Slattery. She gasped because Mike could have been Adam's twin. The resemblance was uncanny. Christine looked over at her still sleeping husband. She thought about reading more, but instead put the book down and shut the light off, curling around Mike. She had to laugh at how fate had worked out.

 **This isn't the end but close. This chapter was a little difficult to write because I had to do some serious thinking on the dates of birth and dates of death. Not saying there are no mistakes! I'm sure there are. Thanks for the reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Since I made the family connection, I wasn't sure where else to go with this, other then to end it. I do appreciate all the reviews.**

 **The Island**

Chapter 13-1 year later

As Christine and Mike delved deeper into his family tree, they discovered that Lucy was a distant cousin of Mike's. She was a descendant of JJ's. The kids were growing, and Ella was attending college classes on the mainland. Neither Mike or Christine liked having her away during the week, but it was a natural progression. Hannah would be attending the same school in the fall.

Their business was highly successful, and Mike took two loads a day onto the mainland for their vendors. Lucy's husband, Jake had come to work for them once he recovered. It had truly become a family operation. Lucy helped with the book-keeping, Mike dealt with the vendors and helped Christine, and Jake and Christine handled the shrimp and crab harvesting. Mike also supervised his kid's home-schooling.

Their date night had left them with a surprise baby. A very well-loved baby girl was added to the family. Mike and Christine named her Katherine Elizabeth, or Katie as everyone called her. Christine had been forty-three when she gave birth, and while there was a possibility for complications, Katie was born on the island with no issues. She was a ray of sunshine for the entire family and everyone who knew her.

Tom and Sasha visited frequently and anytime they were on the island, Mike and Christine got a date night, complete with a night at the hotel. They had sold their sailboat and bought a house in St. Louis. Sasha had also had a baby, a boy named Jed Michael.

Mike had found an exterior picture of the outside of the house and restored the house accordingly. It now looked exactly as it did after during Admiral Carpenter's lifetime. The interior would never be the same, but the modern upgrades worked better for the busy family. Mike and Christine would keep the original details, the steel beams and wood from the Caroline intact.

Their marriage had never been stronger, and their kids were happy and healthy. Mike didn't regret coming to the island and Christine loved having hi there. Their kids were thriving with him being there and able to have normal childhoods.

Christine still couldn't explain what had drawn her to the island in the first place and would tell anyone, life on the island had been hard but worth every moment. It was like Admiral Carpenter had safe-guarded her family until Mike arrived. The island's original family was never far away from Christine or Mike's thoughts. Their portraits stayed hanging up in the house and every time Mike or Christine climbed the stairs, they looked over the portraits, hoping they honored the Carpenter's.

 **I know, very short chapter but I couldn't figure out a better way to end it! Thanks for all of your reviews. They have been much appreciated.**


End file.
